Night Angels: Aftermath and Beyond
by BigKwell
Summary: Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats/Black Lagoon x-over. Revy thought she was staying in England for a week - not for over a year! Gets lemony later! Rated M for language, shoujoai/yuri content.
1. Revy's Homecoming

**Night Angels: Aftermath and Beyond – Pt. 1 "Revy's Homecoming"**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats/Black Lagoon fanfiction**

**By Elwin 'Blaine' Coldiron**

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Geneon Universal/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, and Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and Sentai Filmworks, and "Black Lagoon", created by Rei Hiroe and is the property of Shogakukan/Viz Media, Geneon Universal, Madhouse Studios and Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre company. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – this fanfiction covers the reasons why Revy found herself in the temporary employ of the Hellsing Organization, as depicted at the end 'Night Angels Omakes'. However, I'm taking an unusual turn with this – beginning at the end, with the return of 'Two-Hand Revy' to Roanapur after a year and a half in London.**

**Thus said – ON WITH THE FIC!!!**

**XXX**

It was approaching the monsoon season at a small airstrip in Thailand, where a private jet had deposited its passenger for the return trip to Roanapur. Looking up to the gradually-clouding skies, said passenger – Revy – couldn't help but to feel at ease upon returning to her adopted country, as she waited for her ride to show-up. Bidding the crew of the jet goodbye, she watched as their fueling was completed and they took-off to beat the coming storms. She then got herself a cigarette; she couldn't smoke on the plane, and looked at her surroundings. "Heh – just as shitty as before!" she said to herself. "Still, there's no place like home."

A few minutes later, a familiar-looking late 1960's orange Dodge Charger drove alongside Revy. Lighting up, she picked-up her duffel bag and made her way to the passenger side – and nearly dropped both bag and cigarette in surprise.

"Nice seeing you again, Revy!" came the cheerful greeting from Rokuro Okajima, or Rock as was commonly known. But the surprise wasn't the fact that Rock had greeted her, but the fact he was wearing the Hawaiian-print shirt that Revy bought him when he first joined the Lagoon Company – the one he constantly complained that was meant as 'some form of punishment', rather than his omnipresent white shirt and black tie!

To say the least, Revy gave her fellow employee a good looking over. "So what is this all about, Rock?" she grumbled half-heartedly, but with a smile. "Thinking about fucking with my head?"

"Well… I figured that I needed a _**special**_ occasion to wear this," the former salaryman began. "And… since I knew you were returning after a year and a half in England…"

"Okay, okay, I got it, Rock!" she laughed. But still the Chinese girl was impressed. "So this is a _**special**_ occasion. How about we make _**everyday **_a special__occasion?" she added sarcastically.

Rock thought for a bit. "I think that's stretching it a bit, Revy. After all, I'm still an employee and like to make myself presentable."

"Yeah, yeah, same shit as before," replied Revy, waiving her hand. "By the way, where the fuck is Dutch and Benny?"

"Oh that?" Now Rock looked a bit disappointed. "Seems that… there was this last-minute job that came up suddenly, nothing dangerous mind you. But it wasn't going to last too long, so Dutch and Benny had to take the Black Lagoon out this afternoon. But Dutch told me to pick you up just the same."

It was now Revy's turn to be disappointed. "Yeah." She then kicked-over a small rock absently. "Fuck! I was hoping that Dutch was going to organize a big 'Welcome Home' party, with all the bitching he made about me being in London all this time."

"Well then, there's no reason that _**we **_can celebrate your return, now is there?" Rock offered in his usual optimistic tone.

"Yeah… why not?" the girl replied, a small smile on her face. "Wait right there, Rock." Revy then unzipped her duffel bag and pulled out her holsters and put them on. "If we're going to the Yellow Flag, it's best to be ready in case some shit goes down." Rock didn't answer, instead watching Revy place the duffel bag inside the back seat before leaving the airfield.

**XXX**

By the time the two arrived at the Yellow Flag Bar on the island of Roanapur, the distant rumbling of thunder was heard in the distance, and flashes of lightning was seen as well. "We better get inside, Revy," Rock said, looking with concern at the changing weather as he exited the car. "From the looks of it, the rain'll be on top of us within the hour."

Revy had already exited and was making her way to the door. "Whatever, Rock," she said as her hands began to part the double doors, "just so long is you're paying for the rum. Hope Dutch and Benny have the good sense to head back to shore before…"

"**SURPRISE!!!"**

Revy stopped flat in her tracks as party-poppers and loud cheers greeted her. Above the bar, a large banner had been strung across it's length, the words 'Welcome Home, Revy!!!' written in both English and Thai. Inside, Dutch, Benny and the other patrons waived to the surprised mercenary, along with Balalaika of Hotel Moscow and Bai Ji-Shin Chang of the Triad. And others were there as well – Shenhua, the Taiwanese assassin was there, along with her occasional partner Frederica Sawyer, a.k.a. 'The Cleaner'. Bao, the Yellow Flag's often-cranky bartender and owner, also had a smile on his face. Even Eda of the Church of Violence was there, although not wearing her nun's habit.

"Welcome back, Two-Hand!" the muscular African-American crowed as he handed Revy a glass of rum. "Hope you're thirsty – because I'll have you know that _**I **_am waiting for you and Rock so that we can get this party started!"

"This place has been quite boring without having you around, Revy," the blonde technician added, enjoying the surprised look on her face.

Confused, Revy looked from left-to-right, both at her boss and fellow employee. "But… but," she sputtered, "Rock said… that you had this job…"

"Oh that?" Dutch laughed. "Well, that was Rock's idea of giving you this surprise party when you got back."

"Yeah," Benny added. "We had this planned for the last six months. Would've had this sooner if you didn't have to work those extra months. But hey, at least it was an excuse to put the final touches to the party, so when we got that e-mail from Moria telling us you were headed home from England, we could get everything together without all the hassle of last minute… if you get what I mean."

"Oh… is that it?" All of a sudden, Revy shout Rock a somewhat-hostile glare as she walked up to him. "So," she said in a menacing voice, "all that bullshit about a 'last-minute job' was just to have my fucking guard down for this surprise party – isn't it, Rock?"

To be sure, the former salaryman looked uneasily at his fellow employee. "Well… s-sorry I had to do that, Revy! But then again… it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you… right?" By the way Revy was looking at him, Rock was worried if he was about to get the clobbering of his life…

… Until Revy grabbed him in a headlock and started giving him a painful noogie! But she was laughing as she did! _**"You little shit!"**_ she gleefully roared. _**"You sure know how to make a girl feel fucking good!"**_

"_**OW, OW, OW, OWWWWW!!!" **_ Rock was struggling to get out of Revy's grasp as she continued to apply pressure upon the top of his head. _**"REVY, KNOCK IT OFF!!! THAT HURTS!!"**_ And so forth as he vainly tried to escape her grasp.

Everyone in the Yellow Flag had a laugh seeing this. Shenhua, her steps as graceful as a panther, walked over to Bao, smiling. "It seems Twinkie like big surprise Dumbass set-up for her welcome home," she purred, still smiling.

"Yeah," the Vietnamese bartender replied as he chuckled, "but I'm certain that Rock wishes Revy would find some other way of expressing her enthusiasm! That way looks absolutly painful!"

"Oh whatever, Bao," Shenhua replied, "it big fun anyway."

**XXX**

After they were able to get Revy settled down, the party finally got into gear. During the time, a couple of the patrons got into a scuffle, but stopped when Bao threatened to make them pay for any damages to the bar their fight produced. But mainly those present simply had a good time. Many of them _**did **_press the Chinese girl for details about her adventures in London, but she brushed them off, and those who continued got a snarled threat from her, so they backed down.

After about two hours of this celebration, the party finally began to wind down, mainly on account of the rain outside was coming down in buckets and they wanted to get home before getting too drenched.

Shenhua and Sawyer were among those to take off. "Look Twinkie," the Taiwanese woman said, gathering an umbrella, "like to stay and chat further, but have to get to bed early. Lotton say he have big job waiting for us, and we need to be alert for it."

"Whatever, Chinglish, whatever," Revy replied. "What about you, Sawyer, the same?"

"I'm afraid so," the petite disposal expert said, the artificial larynx she carried giving her voice a mechanical quality. "Got to get the blades of my saw sharpened, just in case." Soon, the two hurried back to their car.

"And I've got to get back to the church as well," Eda added, "before Sister Yolanda bitches me out for taking too much time off the job." Grabbing a portable poncho from the handbag she carried her gun in, she made for the door as well. "See you later, Two-Hand!"

"Hopefully not _**too**_ soon," Revy muttered. Granted, she had a great deal of respect for the former C.I.A. agent, but thought of her as too sleazy – especially around Rock.

Quite soon, there were only the Lagoon Company, the two crimelords, Bao, and a couple of the regulars left – and Bao began to hustle the two out. "Alright, guys," he grumbled, "you two go find someplace else to get plastered!"

"Why?" one of them complained. "_**They're**_ still here!", pointing to the others – until Balalaika stood up.

"This has now become a 'private' party, if you gentlemen follow my meaning," the blonde Russian began, carefully eyeing the now-trembling men. "I own a few places downtown that might be of use to you." She then presented one of her redesigned 'Bougainvillea Trading Company' business cards, a necessity since the rampage of the Vampire Twins. "Here… present this to the bartender and tell him the drinks are on my tab. Just don't get the more expensive stuff."

"Uh… sure thing, t-t-thank you, Balalaika!" the other said, accompanying his companion at a _**rather**_ accelerated pace.

As soon as the two ran out of the bar, Bao managed to lock the door behind them. "There, everything's taken care of," he said.

Chang was chuckling, mostly of the aplomb Balalaika exhibited in removing the men. "I must admit," he finally said, "even _**I**_ wouldn't handled that situation the way _**you**_ did!"

The scarred Russian just shrugged her shoulders. "What is it to say, Chang? It's a talent, I guess!"

"Right, Sis… or maybe they thought you would 'take care' of their families if they didn't back down!" Revy laughed as Bao began to set-up several tables and drinks at the center of the bar as to form one big table, for which now the Lagoon Company, Balalaika, Chang – and Bao began to sit at."

"You don't really have to do this, Mr. Bao," Balalaika said, noting that the bartender was taking a seat.

"I _**do**_," the Vietnamese man said. "I was a part of this little thing since the beginning, on account of that bit caused by that bitch Radinov and those zombies she made some months before that shit in London and D.C. happened."

"I'm just as curious as the rest of you about the whole thing, too," Dutch added, sitting down with the others. "When Sir Integra called and asked you to come down, I tried to press her on the details about what fucking happened there, but all I got from her was that she couldn't tell everything over an unsecured line."

"I've asked Integra the same thing, and gotten the _**same**_ answer, Dutch," Chang added, taking off his sunglasses. "However, she _**did**_ say that Rebecca can fill us in when she returns." Looking at Revy, along with everyone else, he added, "So how about it… what exactly happened there? Was it a big fire like the news agencies reported about – or was it something else?"

Revy paused for a bit, looking at the glass of rum in her hands. Draining half the glass, she set it down and finally said, "Yeah… why not?" Lighting up a new cigarette, she took a puff to relax herself first. "Actually, I'm a little surprised that bullshit story Sir Integra concocted was _**actually **_believed! Okay, it's truth time!"

The others listened intensely as Revy began. "Y'know, Bossman," she indicated to Chang, "you're right – it was something else! It… was… war!"

"War?" Dutch repeated. "You've got to be shitting me?"

Revy nodded in agreement. "Yup, war… complete with bombs, shooting, casualties and all that fun stuff! And the Hellsing Organization was neck-deep in that shit!"

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me, Rebecca," Chang observed, nodding. "So who was it that Hellsing was fighting – Iscariot?"

"Oh please," the Chinese girl snorted, "those Catholic fucks only got into it when it was well underway – although they did cause major-league shit when they did! No, they didn't start it. What started the whole fucking thing was – Nazis!"

"You've got to be kidding me?" the Jewish Benny gasped, astounded. "You mean to say it was another neo-Nazi group, like the ones you and Dutch blew to hell some months back over that painting you and Rock got from that U-boat?"

"Oh those guys me and Dutch took care of were fucking pussies compared to _**these**_ guys!" Revy dismissed. "These weren't any neo-group at all – they were the real thing!"

Rock blanched. "Revy… are… are you telling us…?"

"Yeah Rock, I'm talking about _**REAL **_Nazis… from World War fucking II no less, all goose-stepping, war-monging, Heil Hitler and all that shit! The only difference – almost all of were those chipped FREAKs like Radinov was, just not as good as that bitch was!"

During this description, Chang was silent, his eyes closed. "Nazi vampires, eh?" he finally said.

Balalaika noticed. "You know something, Chang?" she politely demanded.

"Not offhand, Balalaika… just remembering a little something my father once told me – and _**he **_got _**his**_ information from Sir Arthur, Sir Integra's father!" Straightening himself, he continued with, "What Sir Arthur told my dad was – around World War II, his intelligence caught wind of a secret organization within the Nazi SS, which involved creating artificial vampires; Millennium it was called."

Everyone's attention was glued as the Triad leader further embellished the story. "Now here's the story – their main laboratory was situated in occupied Warsaw. Right about the time the last of the Jewish community there decided the better part of valor was to fight for their lives rather than be taken to the next cattle-car train to Auschwitz, was when Arthur sent-in Walter and Alucard to break-up Millennium's operation there, as well as another person, a werewolf named Kenneth Hedgley acting as clean-up. From what Dad told me, those three had managed to wipe-out their labs just in time for the Nazis to break-up the Warsaw Uprising, thus eliminating the threat."

"Impressive story, Chang… but apparently they only forestalled their plans, if the devastation in London and Washington D.C. was any indication," Balalaika observed.

"Obviously," Chang replied, nodding his head.

"Now wait a minute, something about this doesn't make sense," Bao interjected. "Why would these Nazi bastards bother with someone the likes of Radinov to do their dirty work?" He then looked over to Balalaika and added, "Didn't the Nazis think of Russians as not worthy of being called 'human', closer to a waste of flesh?"

"You are quite correct, Mr. Bao," replied the Russian. "My wager is that the chip that they implanted into Bloody Pierce was a prototype – and _**she **_was regarded as nothing more than a guinea pig! Believe me, I have no love for a monster like Bloody Pierce… but in this case, she does have my sympathies."

Chang then leaned over to Revy and asked, "Did Walter had any theories on how Millennium survived, Rebecca?"

"Didn't get a chance to ask him," replied Revy, "on account of this Walter guy had fucking died after back-stabbing Hellsing during the whole shitfest and then fighting for Millennium."

Chang blanched. "Walter… betraying Hellsing? That can't be possible!" he gasped. "Walter was possibly Hellsing's most loyal members! He couldn't possibly betray them!"

"Well I'm afraid that's the truth, Bossman. Seems the old fuck had been feeding these Nazi bastards information about what was going on within Hellsing at the same time he was serving Sir Integra tea and crumpets. My guess is he's been doing this ever since WWII.

"Worst thing though – Millennium backstabbed _**him **_by sending Alucard, Hellsing's big vampire guy that Walter was fighting at the time to some limbo! Walter then went and became the good guy again and died bringing these Nazi bastards down." Revy then mashed the cigarette she was smoking into the ashtray and added, "Even with that vampire chip in his head, they couldn't ultimately keep him under their leash."

"Alucard's gone, too?" Chang relaxed in his chair, a glum look on his face. "No wonder Integra wanted you! Even with Rally and Seras, they certainly would be overwhelmed!"

"Oh I wouldn't be too bummed about them," smirked Revy. "You all remember that maid that kicked my ass – Moria?" Everyone nodded. "Well, seems that after they went back to London after the Radinov bit, she discovered from her old man Kenneth that she was a werewolf!"

"Moria… a werewolf?" gasped Rock. "She never told me _**that **_in her e-mails!" That got him a smack in the head by Revy.

"Well no fucking _**duh**_, Rock! Do you think she's stupid enough to blurt _**that **_out where someone else could read it _**besides YOU!?!**_" the Chinese girl snarled. "And Seras – she's changed too, turned into a female version of that vampire Bossman knew! And they also got this kid who's got radical moves as well!"

For the better part of this discussion, Dutch had listened carefully. Then he asked his question. "Revy, you never mentioned about the Wild Geese – and Pip! What about them?"

"You're not going to like this, Dutch," Revy replied sullenly. "These Nazi bastards also hit the Hellsing Organization where they live – hard! About three-quarters of the original Geese and their recruits are now buried in the lawn outside the mansion."

Dutch felt his insides twisting. "And Pip?" he asked tentively.

"Dead as well. Sorry, Dutch."

His head slumping, Dutch was alone with his thought on the death of his occasional drinking buddy. "Fuck. Y'know… I was one who never thought Pip was going to buy it. He was so lucky, he would give the Irish a run for their money. Oh well, I guess it was bound to happen one of these days, so I shouldn't be too surprised." He then leaned back in his chair, "Still, I'm going to miss that little French turd."

"Don't worry about it too much, Dutch," said Revy, smiling. "When I left that place, they were even stronger than they were when the whole shit happened. Integra's got her new army whipped into shape, Seras and Rally are there when something really heavy goes down – and if they need help, they still got Moria and Bridgett to back them up!"

"Bridgett?" Balalaika asked. "Oh, you mean the new girl you mentioned! What is so special about her?"

"Well sis… the kid's got the same powers as a vampire, only not quite a vampire herself. More like in-between a vampire and a human."

"A dhampir then?" Chang mused. "Well, from what you've told us, it looks like Hellsing's on their way to showing any rogues their butts for years to come!"

"Yeah but that's a story for someone else," Dutch said. "Right now, I would like to propose a toast to Revy – on her return to the Lagoon Company and her friends!"

Quite suddenly, Revy held up her hand. "Dutch, you know I don't like sentimental bullshit, so I'd pass on the toast." But a smile graced her features, "But you know what – I know someone _**better **_to toast!"

"Really?" Benny observed. "Then I suggest we refill our glasses and make that toast!"

Everyone agreed, and soon everyone's glasses was filled with their favorite alcoholic libation, whereas Revy had stood and raised her glass of rum. "If you guys don't mind, I would like to make this."

"I have no argument, Revy," Rock replied.

"Same here, Two-Hand," added Dutch. "It's your suggestion, anyway."

Smiling, Revy waited until everyone stood. "Okay – here's to the guys that deserves this toast – the Hellsing Organization! May they continue kicking the motherfuckers' asses and taking down their names for years to come!"

"To Hellsing!" Everyone then clinked their glasses.

**SIXTEEN MONTHS PRIOR…**

"Aw fuck! Why the hell do _**I **_have to be the one to go? Why don't we send Rock to London rather than me?" Revy complained loudly as Benny drove the Charger to the airfield.

"It was because Sir Integra specifically asked for _**you**_, not Rock!" the blonde tech replied calmly. "Besides Revy, Rock's up to his neck in paperwork from the last month, so he has to get that all straightened-up if we're going to be showing any profits."

"Whatever, Benny, whatever!" the Chinese girl grumbled. "I just got this feeling that London's going to be fucking colder than Tokyo was!"

"In that case," Benny added, "you _**might**_ consider a better choice of clothing than what you wore there. I got a look of that cowgirl outfit you wore in Tokyo and I know you can do better than that. Maybe a modification of what you're wearing now?"

Revy gave it some though. "I guess," was all she said. As soon as they got to the airstrip, though, her attitude changed. "Is that the private jet that Hellsing bitch chartered?" she asked, amazed.

The Charger stopped at the fence outside the airstrip, where a mid-sized aircraft bearing R.A.F. livery was parked. "Looks to me like a military version of the Bombardier Global Express ultra-long range business jet, something like what command personnel would ride," Benny observed, taking note of the jet. "I guess Sir Integra want you to travel first-class to London."

"Yeah, whatever." Revy got out of the Charger as well as Benny, who opened the trunk to get Revy's duffle bag. "Hopefully this'll be over in a week, so I might as well get this fucking over with!" Gathering up the bag, the two made their way to the gate.

But as soon as they arrived, one of the R.A.F. officers with the jet challenged them. "Pardon me, you wouldn't happen to be Rebecca Xiang, the passenger we're taking to London?" he asked Revy.

"Yeah. So what's your fucking problem?" Revy grumbled.

"None whatsoever," the officer replied. "Now if you'll just hand your guns to me…" But as soon as he uttered the words, he found himself nose-to-muzzle with one of Revy's chromed Berettas.

"Tough shit, you limey bastard," the Chinese girl snarled. "They stay with me!"

Benny panicked, running behind the Charger. _**"REVY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?!" **_he yelled from behind the car.

"_**SERGEANT MAJOR!!" **_one of the minor officers called out, which caused the others to run to the Sergeant Major's aid.

"Hold up, lads!" the Sergeant Major said, then he returned his attention to Revy. "Miss Xiang, maybe I failed to make myself clear," he began. "Regulations specify that no one, not even the crew, is to have ready access to firearms during flight. All I need to do is to hold your guns until we arrive."

"Is that it?" Revy smirked. "Fine, you can take my guns… provided you can pry my cold, dead fingers from them!" She then looked at the others behind the Sergeant Major and added with a cruel smile, "So go ahead and take them – but I guarantee I'm going to leave a pile of your friends' corpses in my wake!"

"This is serious, Revy, just give them your guns!" Benny added.

"Sorry, Benny," countered Revy, not taking her eyes off the officers. "You know that's not cool!"

It was a few tense minutes as the soldiers and Revy continued to stare each other down. Then… "Excuse me, is there anything wrong, gentlemen?" a small female voice called out. From out of the throng of soldiers, a young girl with short black hair and wearing an English maid stepped forward, only to be challenged by one of the soldiers.

"Miss, you're going to have to stay back," he said to the maid, "we've got a dangerous situation here!"

"I'm aware of that," the maid said, "and I'm here to help. So let me pass and I'll…"

The soldier, however, stepped in front of her. "I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous here!" He then placed one hand on her shoulder as she added, "Now if you'll just step back…" The maid roughly grabbed the hand from her shoulder – and immedietly the soldier screamed, grasping his wrist in pain.

"What the fuck!?!" Revy whispered, surprised by the scene.

But the maid seemed to be extremely worried about her actions. "Oh dear," she said fretfully, "I think I've gripped him too hard! Rally _**did **_warn me about my strength!" Turning to the other soldiers, she called out, "Could somebody please tend to this man, I think I may have broken his wrist!" Quite quickly, several of the soldiers, as well as a medic, quickly tended to the injured soldier.

As soon as she was able to ascertain that the soldier was getting medical help, the maid – Bridgett Healy – walked over to the Sergeant Major, who was still staring into the barrel of Revy's gun. "I see that you have a problem, Sergeant Major. May I be of assistance?" she asked.

"Look, kid," Revy interrupted, "I don't have any wish to kill you, but if you force me to… I'll shoot you between the eyes!"

"_**SHOOT A KID!?!" **_Benny yelled from behind the Charger, horrified. _**"THAT'S COLD BLOODED, EVEN FOR **__**YOU!!**__**"**_

However, Bridgett just looked at the Chinese girl, completely unaffected. "If that's the case, then go ahead… shoot me!" A look of regret, rare for Revy, came over her face as she turned her aim towards Bridgett. The Sergeant Major tried to reach for the gun, but got a hard glance from the maid, forcing him to hold his ground.

"I just want you to know it's nothing personal, kid," Revy muttered in a low voice. Slowly, she began to squeeze the trigger – then paused. The mercenary suddenly felt that there was something off about the situation. Bridgett seemed to be perfectly calm, and the look of her face showed neither arrogance, nor fear. But the thing that nearly unnerved Revy was the girl's eyes – they were an unnatural shade of mauvine which didn't look like contact lenses.

'_**I don't like this,' **_Revy thought to herself. _**'It was like the time I nearly killed Rock after that Nazi bit! She's not even budging!' **_Then an uncomforting thought came over her. _**'Wait a minute… she might be working for that Hellsing bitch! I know that she has at least two vampires working for her! Could she be another?' **_

After debating her options for a few seconds, Revy finally holstered her gun, which all around them – especially Benny – breathed a sigh of relief. "Look, I appreciate what these fucking soldiers need, but I've got a feeling that, if I give them my guns, I'm not getting them back!"

Bridgett nodded, then glanced down at the duffle bag at Revy's feet. "Sergeant Major," she said, turning to the officer, "the only requirement of her boarding is that she does not have ready access to her guns, am I correct?"

A little bewildered, the Sergeant Major replied, "That is correct, Miss."

"Then, for the benefit of all interested," Bridgett elaborated, "would it not hurt if she stows her guns and holsters in her duffle, then stow that in the lockers near the galley?"

"I… guess that would satisfy regulations," the Sergeant Major said, who then turned to Revy and asked, "And you will _**still**_ have possession of your guns. So, are we in agreement."

"Fuck yeah," Revy replied, who then proceeded to strip off her holsters, then opened her duffle bag and stuff them into it. "Happy?" she grumbled.

"Much," the Sergeant Major said. "Now I suppose it's time to say your goodbyes to your friend there while we prepare to take off."

Benny had managed to come from behind the Charger, then proceeded to help Revy in re-organizing her duffle bag. "Shit, Revy," he said in a low voice, "you always have to make a scene."

Revy just shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry." She then turned and watched Bridgett, who was talking to the Sergeant Major. "Y'know… there's something strange about that little bitch. Didn't even cry or nothing! Just stood there and did nothing!" Then she shot Benny a hostile glare and snarled, "You better not tell Dutch or Rock about this, or you're looking at a bullet in the head once I get back!"

"Don't worry about that, Revy," the blonde tech said. "As long as no one was killed, it's not worth mentioning. In the meantime, you just try to enjoy yourself… okay?"

"Fine by me," Revy said, slinging the duffle bag over her shoulders. "I'll probably see you in a week." Waiving goodbye, she proceeded to the Bombardier and was followed inside by Bridgett.

Still outside, the medic had finally finished his examination of the injured soldier's hand. "I wouldn't worry too much if I were you. Just a nasty sprain, that's all."

The soldier, however, just glared at Bridgett, who was boarding the Bombardier. "Little monster girl!" he grumbled. "It was creatures like her that nearly destroyed London!"

"However," the Sergeant Major interjected, startling the soldier, "it was creatures like her that _**saved **_London as well! Young man, you best remember _**that **_before you cast aspersions on other people. Now get to the support jet, we've got a long flight ahead of us!" Deciding not to add anything more, everyone decided to board the support jet, a military Airbus A-330, whereas both jets taxied away.

**XXX**

Once satisfied her duffle bag was in a safe place in the galley's lockers. Revy decided to find her seat. Bridgett then took the seat facing Revy, with both women securing their belts. "Hey kid?" Revy asked. "Have you got a name?"

"Bridgett Healy," the maid replied. "And before you ask, I've turned 17 yesterday."

"That's not what I was going to ask, but it's helpful," Revy chuckled. "I was wondering if your mom and dad know you're half a world away on business."

"I would imagine they do," Bridgett replied, who then sighed and added, "in heaven. They both died in the catastrophe that struck London." But then thought to herself, _**'And yet… I haven't shed a tear for them!!! What's wrong with me?? Have becoming a dhampir made me THAT callous about their passing??'**_

Of course not hearing the maid's anguished thoughts, Revy felt she had put her foot in her mouth. "Shit," she grumbled. "I really fucked-up saying _**that!**_"

Bridgett was brought out of her thoughts hearing Revy's grousing. "Oh don't worry too much about it. And about your words, I was warned by Miss Hedgley that you seem to use… ummm… a rather… colourful vocabulary!"

"If she means I swear a lot," Revy laughed, "then she's right!" Stretching, she felt the plane climbing, meaning their flight was beginning. "Well, we got a long flight, so why don't we talk about each other." She then noticed Bridgett's eyes, "Starting with those fucking eyes of yours! How the hell did you get those?"

The young dhampir paused for a bit. "Well," she began, "it's a long story… but then again, this _**is **_a long flight, like you mentioned. So it wouldn't hurt to tell the tale."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	2. An Offer

**Night Angels: Aftermath and Beyond – Pt. 2 "An Offer"**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats/Black Lagoon fanfiction**

**By Elwin 'Blaine' Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Geneon Universal/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, and Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and Sentai Filmworks, and "Black Lagoon", created by Rei Hiroe and is the property of Shogakukan/Viz Media, Geneon Universal, Madhouse Studios and Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre company. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

Revy had rousted herself from the half-drunken sleep she had achieved for herself. Listlessly, she looked over to the seat in front of her. Bridgett Healy, who had not touched a single drop during the trip from Thailand to England, was asleep in her seat, her English maid's uniform still as emaculate as ever.

"Gotta say one fucking thing," the Chinese girl mumbled as she smiled, fighting her hangover, "that girl knows how to stay neat – even while asleep!" However, as she settled down in her seat, she could not help to remember through the pain in her head the story she heard as they took-off for Europe:

**SIXTEEN HOURS BEFORE…**

"A damp what?" Revy grumbled, hearing Bridgett's reply.

Bridgett, in the meantime, sighed irritably… as if she heard the same question over-and over again **(which she did)**, repeated, "Dhampir! I am a dhampir!"

"And… that means?" Revy asked.

"That means that I am half vampire and half human," Bridgett explained for the third time in a row, "but not belonging to neither! Can't you get this through that thick head of yours?"

"Look kid, you can stop bitching at me!" growled Revy. "I get what you're saying now, so don't bite my fucking head off!" She then paused for a bit. "So does that mean you drink blood like a vampire?"

"Well, Sir Integra _**did**_ mention I may have to drink it from time-to-time, but she said I wasn't _**depended**_ on it," the maid replied. "I can still eat solid foods like a human, not to mention I have none of the weaknesses of vampires as well, which is why you saw me in clear sunlight."

"I noticed. So what powers _**do**_ you have?" asked Revy.

Bridgett thought for a bit. "Well," she began, "try as I might, I cannot change forms like Rally or Seras, nor do I have telepathy, except with those two, and in a limited way with Miss Hedgley. I _**am**_ as strong as a vampire, as I found out before we left – plus I discovered one other power they _**don't**_ have, at least in great abundance."

"And that is?" Revy implored.

"Sir Integra called it 'empathy'," explained Bridgett, "the ability to feel emotions. Out of dumb luck, I found I can gauge how a person feels whenever I'm in close proximity of them, as well as picking up residual impressions from within rooms and so forth. Rally and Seras have something similar, but being vampires they're limited to sensing fear." She then looked at Revy, "I can sense you're angry."

"Hmm?"

"Anger… I can feel a great amount of it inside of you, possibly due to your past life experiences," Bridgett told Revy. "However, I believe this anger you have is the source of your strength. You seem to draw upon this deep feeling of resentment and anger and channel it into action."

"In other words, whenever somebody pisses me off, I let them have it." Revy saw Bridgett nod. "Interesting, but it still doesn't explain why Sir Integra sent you instead of that other maid."

"Other maid?" Bridgett looked confused.

"Y'know… Moria?"

Bridgett finally got the hint. "Oh! Well, Miss Hedgley has to stay and help-out Sir Integra with filling-out the remainder of the household vacancies; we lost so many in the b… t-the incident!" Getting out of her chair, she added, "So she sent me to tend to your needs until we reach London. Now that everything's taken care of, is there anything I can get for you?"

'_**She's holding back something,'**_ Revy thought to herself. _**'Oh well, better not get into that until later.' **_Deciding to take advantage of Bridgett's hospitality, she then asked the girl, "Is there any rum available?"__

"Miss Hedgley _**did**_ tell me you seem to prefer that libation among all others," replied Bridget as she made her way to a small cabinet. "I'm sorry to say, but due to the current crisis London is facing, there happens to be a shortage of your favorite Puerto Rican brand, though, so I hope this dark Jamaican rum will do." She handed Revy a dark bottle.

"Well that's alright, rum's rum in my opinion." Revy then looked at the small shot glass the maid gave her. "Got anything larger?" she asked.

Bridgett blinked. "You mean something around… an 'old-fashioned' glass?" she asked, a little surprised.

"You could say that," the pirate replied.

Taking the shot glass away, Bridgett made her way to the cabinet. "Well, here it is," she said, handing down a squat, but larger glass, "although it's a bit large for…" She then paused as Revy took the glass, then filled it to the brim with the dark liquor… as well as her eyes widening as Revy drank the glass until empty! "My word!" the young girl gasped. "How can anyone drink down such a large amount of liquor in one sip without gagging?"

"Been doing this a long time, kiddo!" Revy laughed as she refilled her glass. "Me and Rock often get into these drinking games; I was surprised how much he can chug when I first met him! Anyway if you like, you can join me!" she added, pointing the bottle at Bridgett.

"Uh… I think I'll take a pass on that offer!" the maid remarked, holding up her hands. "Besides, I'm… not of drinking age yet!"

"Suit yourself!" Revy said, then proceeded to drink the glass dry again.

**PRESENT TIME…**

A loud buzzing was heard in the cabin, causing Revy to wince painfully. "Shit!" she grumbled, holding her head. "That does it, I'm sticking to Bacardi Gold from now on! That fucking Jamaican crap is just not good for me!"

Bridgett, on the other hand, ignored the pirate's complaints as she woke up and picked up a handset. Listening for a few minutes, she nodded and said, "Very well, tell the ground to have the car ready when we disembark." Looking up, she added to Revy, "We're currently over London. We should be landing very soon."

Revy indicated her acknowledgment to the young dhampir, afterwhich Bridgett made her way to the cockpit. Curious, Revy decided to look out the window of the jet. However, what she saw greatly surprised her.

Indeed London was below them – but the scene didn't resemble anything like the fire the news agencies had broadcast about. In the center of the city, there was evidence of bomb cratering near many of the historical landmarks, which included the collapsed clock tower that once held Big Ben at Westminster Hall. Many of the bridges along the Thames River were wrecked, although a few, namely the Tower Bridge, were back in service. But the center of the devastation caught Revy's attention – which strangely resembled a Nazi swastika! _**'Whatever happened here,' **_she thought to herself, _**'it sure **__**wasn't**__** no fucking fire like they said in the news! Looks like a goddamed war took place there!'**_

**XXX**

The landing was smooth enough, although Revy was a little mystified by the construction cranes around Heathrow Airport. But when she stepped off the Bombardier jet with her duffle bag, a harsh chill coursed across her tropical-acclimated skin. "Shit!" she grumbled as she shivered. "I was right… it's fucking _**colder **_here than in Tokyo!"

"Sir Integra anticipated that problem, being you're of a tropical clime," Bridgett observed as she stepped off, "so hopefully she had the driver have a sleeved blanket ready until we arrive at the mansion." She then looked at Revy and added, "So, you've been oversees before?"

"Yeah, kid," the pirate grumbled as the two headed for the waiting car. "Accompanied Rock and Balalaika to some… business over there." Her memories were still fresh about the battle Hotel Moscow had with the Washimine-gumi – and how badly it ended! "I rather not talk about it, though," Revy added. "Too many bad memories."

"I see," remarked Bridgett as Revy stuffed the duffle bag into the open trunk. "Well, I won't press for details on the matter." Shutting the trunk, she showed the pirate to the rear seat. "It's time we got going."

**XXX**

The drive to the Hellsing mansion was rather unremarkable, although Revy was amazed at the amount of damage that has been done to London. _**'No doubt about it,' **_she thought to herself, _**'it sure isn't because of a fire! It **__**definitely**__** looks like the fucking aftermath of a war in this town!' **_While pausing near a collapsed building, both women looked out the windows at a rather excited crowd, who had carried what looked like a little girl from within it.

"Looks like they found another survivor in there," Bridgett said sadly to no one in particular, watching as a woman embraced the injured child. "From the looks of it, at least one of her parents has survived as well, if that woman's overjoyed reaction is of any indication. I guess that's one small miracle."

"Yeah," Revy added.

It was at least fifteen minutes later that the car had arrived at the Hellsing mansion… and even Revy was amazed that it too had been damaged extensively. Also, there appeared to have been the skeletal remains of some aircraft that was being dismantled on the grounds. However, the most shocking sight was what appeared to be a makeshift cemetery on the mansion's grounds, if the temporary grave markers were of any indication. "Fuck! What in the world happened here?" gasped Revy.

"Sir Integra will give you a full briefing about the matter once you see her," Bridgett said matter-of-factly, but then her eyes widened as she saw a familiar figure at the mansion doors. "I guess she wanted to make sure you had arrived safely."

The figure outside the door – Hellsing family butler Moria Hedgley – stood dignified as the car came to a stop. Other than the brace she wore on her left leg and the metal crutch that supported her, she didn't looked ill of ease. Her eyes, however, looked puffy and bloodshot, as she discreetly daubed them before the door was opened.

"Well look at you!" Revy exclaimed as she got out first. "You look like some fucking butler rather than a maid!"

"That is because I _**am **_a butler, Revy," the brunette explained. "Our previous butler, Walter Dolnez, is no longer with us because of the crisis." She then broke out in a smile. "Nice seeing you again, Revy. And from that greeting, you still insist in speaking in rather vulgar terms!"

"Fuck yeah!" Revy laughed.

"Miss Hedgley," Bridgett said, carrying Revy's duffle bag, "I didn't expect you to be up so soon. Anything wrong?"

"Nothing, Miss Healy," Moria answered, "just making sure to greet my old… er… friend." She then shuffled uncomfortably on her bad leg and added, "Unfortunately, because of my condition, I won't be able to escort Miss Xiang to Sir Integra's office. Could you be a dear and do that for me?"

"As soon as I'm able to show our guest her room," Bridgett said, but added, "But what about you? I thought you would be _**off**_ that brace and crutch by now!"

Bridgett's reply caught Moria off guard. Quickly glancing at the cemetery, she answered, "That's… not important right now, Miss Healy. Now be quick about it, Rally should be getting up and would be expecting her rations. Seras is already up." She then quickly turned around, making sure Revy and Bridgett didn't see the tears that were welling-up in her eyes.

Revy scratched her head, but said nothing as she made for the door. Bridgett, however, could not help but to watch as Moria limped off towards the graves. _**'Pain… so much pain she has!' **_the black-haired girl though, licking her top lip.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be showing me my fucking room?" Revy blurted.

Coming out of her trance, Bridgett did a couple double-takes. "Er… sorry, I'm coming!" she managed to say, carrying Revy's duffle bag with her.

As soon as she knew no one was watching, Moria hobbled over to one of the graves – one marked 'Kenneth Hedgley'. Running her hand over the makeshift marker, the tears leaking from her eyes only intensified. "F-F-Father!" she sobbed, her free hand covering her face as she cried.

**XXX**

Thankfully, Moria had the presence of mind to have a clean set of warm clothing – a long-sleeved black shirt, new denim pants and jacket, and a pair of sturdy boots – for Revy when Bridgett show her to one of the less damaged of the mansion's rooms. The maid then excused herself and waited outside the door as Revy re-dressed herself. Still, she had to wonder what in the world had happened. "Even _**they**_ got hit hard by… whatever," she said to herself as she got out her holstered guns from the duffle bag and put them on.

Bridgett was looking outside from the second-story windows overlooking the gravesite, noticing Moria crying near her father's grave. "I can even feel her pain from up here," she whispered, suddenly feeling the fangs in her mouth lengthening.

Just then, the door to Revy's room opened up, startling the maid. "Anything alright?" the pirate asked, seeing where Bridgett was standing. Walking up, she also looked down. "What the fuck's wrong with her?" she muttered.

"That's her father's grave," came a new female voice. Startled, both Revy and Bridgett turned around, seeing Irene 'Rally' Vincent standing behind them, wearing a clean Hellsing uniform – with a sour expression on her face. "Her adopted uncle is also buried there, if you want to know." But then the dour look Rally had on her face changed to a smile. "Nice seeing you again, Revy."

"And you as well, you crazy bloodsucker," Revy answered with a smile. "By the way, you're looking sharp in that uniform. I'd like to see Balalaika try that style on!"

"Provided she doesn't fill you with holes when you ask her!" Rally laughed, but then got serious. "You're going up to see Integra?" she asked, which Revy nodded in agreement. "I also need to talk to her about…" she glanced at Bridgett, "… something. Bridgett, have you seen Master anywhere around here? I need her to back me up."

"I'm sorry, Rally but I haven't seen Seras anywhere," Bridgett replied. "Besides, I just came back and Miss Hedgley said she was up already."

'_**Oh great!' **_Rally said to herself, then telepathically told the young maid, _**'Bridgett, I just hope Master doesn't do anything to embarrass anyone, especially with Revy around!'**_ Bridgett nodded as well.

"Uh… excuse me, but what the fuck are you two standing about not doing anything?" Revy asked, oblivious to the shape walking through the wall behind her, which caused panicked looks on both the faces of Rally and Bridgett.

"I believe they were mentally talking about me, Revy," a new female voice said from behind the pirate. Startled, Revy let-out a yelp and jumped forward, spinning around and drawing one of her guns in response. Bridgett just blushed at the scene, while Rally covered her face in embarrassment. From in front of Revy, Seras Victoria walked calmly and stood her ground in the face of Revy's gun, smiling all the same.

The look on Revy's said it all – she was amazed at the sight as the red-clad No-Life Queen walked over to the pirate. "Shit!" Revy finally said, pointing at what was supposed to be Seras' left arm, now a nebulous mass of shifting shadows. "What the fuck happened to your arm?"

"A long story, Revy. I'll tell you about it when we have time." Seras then looked over to Rally and added, "Well Rally, I suggest we get this over with." Glancing over one side, she saw Bridgett again looking out the window. "Bridgett dear, aren't you coming with us?" Startled, the maid nodded to them, then led the way to the third floor.

After leaving the landing, the four women walked down the hall, past some of the battle damage that was now being repaired – the men looking uneasily at Rally and Seras. Finally, they came to a pair of oaken doors, where Bridgett gently rapped twice. "Come in," came the reply from inside them. Bridgett then parted the two doors, then beckoned Revy and the others to come inside.

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing stood inside the reasonably-undamaged office, her back to the four women as she surveyed the damage outside from the window behind her desk. Turning to her right, she finally acknowledged her visitors. "Rebecca Xiang," she finally began, "it is good to see you again."

"Uh… the same to you," Revy replied. "Oh, just 'Revy' if you don't mind."

"None at all," Sir Integra answered, finally turning around to face them. But all Revy could do is gasp in surprise. The Hellsing leader was still the same as she looked when the Hellsing Organization visited Roanapur, but now a black eyepatch was over where her left eye was supposed to be. "I would not blame you, Revy," she finally said. "Myself, along with much of my organization, have been a casualty of war these past weeks."

"War?" Revy said. "Is that what the fuck happened?"

"Indeed, although it has been a bother trying to cover-up the truth of the matter to the majority of the world's populace." Sighing, Sir Integra continued, "This country, along with other cities around the world, had fallen victim to the last remnant of Hitler's Third Reich – Millennium, the Last Battalion. They were the ones who had manufactured the FREAK chip that turned normal humans into imitation vampires, in an attempt of starting another war – a war mostly the entertainment of that damned Major!"

The Hellsing leader paused before continuing. "Oddly, much of the deaths that London had suffered were only a small percentage of Millennium's blame. We were supposed to be assisted by the Vatican's Section XIII, Iscariot Organization. But at the last minute, Archbishop Enrico Maxwell order all of his 5000 troops to slaughter innocents as heretics to the Catholic Church! Thankfully, Alucard had returned from the North Atlantic in time to blunt the entire battle – but sadly, he too has fallen victim to Millennium as well, and now is missing-in-action!"

"So that's what happened here," Revy mused. "So this is why you wanted me here – to let Balalaika and Chang know about this?"

"Actually, I had something else in mind, Revy." Sir Integra seated herself at her desk and added, "You obviously seen the graveyard as you arrived?" Revy nodded. "Those graves are of much of my army, the Wild Geese and their leader, Pip Bernadotte."

"Dutch's French friend… dead too?" Revy gasped, shocked. "He's not going to be happy when he hears about that."

"Indeed, but that is not what I wish to tell you about." Sir Integra then settled herself at her desk and continued. "We had survived, but this organization is badly damaged as a result of the conflict. And now we have just received word that the FREAK threat, although diminished by Millennium's demise, is not over." She picked-up a report on her desk, "I have learned, through sources I cannot disclose at this moment, the fact that damned Major had a quantity of FREAK chips manufactured and hidden in various locations, obviously to be used as a vengeance weapon should his plans for eternal war were thwarted."

"Shit," Rally breathed. "It looks like this isn't going to end."

Sir Integra didn't reply to Rally's observation, instead concentrating on Revy. "And if that is not enough, there is still the possibility that some of the few true vampires out there might seek to settle scores with Hellsing once they learn of our damaged state."

"I guess," Revy said, "but what the fuck does it have to do with me?"

"I have a proposition to put before you, Revy," the Hellsing leader replied. "Obviously we still have Seras, Rally, Moria… as well as Miss Healy here," nodding to Bridgett. "However, there are limits that vampires and dhampirs have to contend with. And that is where you come in… I wish to contract your services to the Hellsing Organization."

"_**HUH!?!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!" **_Revy exploded. Seras and Rally braced, half-way expecting the pirate to strike.

"One year at the minimum, and at least sixteen months at the most," Sir Integra added, ignoring Revy's outburst.

"Who cares!?!" Revy growled, not liking this one bit. "I thought I was going to be in this shitty town for a week!"

For the first time at this meeting, Sir Integra looked contrite. "I understand how you feel, but it will take me that long to re-build the organization to the standards it had before Millennium struck," she said. "Vampires and dhampirs I have, but I need _**human **_agents as well. If you were wondering how your associates in Roanapur will react to this, I had already taken an opportunity to talk to your employer Dutch about the matter."

"Really?" the Chinese girl snidely remarked. "And what the fuck he had to say about it?"

"That he was understandably upset that he might not have your services, but he said it was your decision to accept or reject my offer if you like." Revy was about to say something, but Sir Integra held out her hand, "Before you say anything, I am prepared to offer you a sum of £40,000 a month for your services, which is roughly $75,000, give-or take a few thousand dollars."

"S-s-seventy-five… grand?" Revy was almost speechless.

"As well, I will pay the Lagoon Company a fee of £150,000 a month - $250,000 as compensation for the loss of your services during the period you are with me." Sir Integra leaned over and added, "I beg of you – give my offer some time before you accept it or not."

"Uh… okay," Revy shrugged. "Are you certain you have _**that much**_ cash to throw around for me and Dutch? Because if you do, I would like to learn how you got it!"

Sir Integra smiled. "Given the chance you accept my offer," she said, still smiling, "then I will satisfy your curiosity about the origins of my family's fortune. Take some time to think about, then let me know."

"Okay, I'll think about it," Revy groused. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room." Sir Integra nodded as the pirate led herself out.

"If you don't mind, Sir Integra," Bridgett added, "I should be excusing myself. I need to rest before resuming my duties."

"You shall do so, Miss Healy," said Sir Integra. But as Revy and Bridgett left the office, she noticed Seras and Rally still standing. "From the fact you two are still here, you have something that merits my attention.

"How correct you are, master of my master," Seras replied as Rally stood next to her master.

**XXX**

Never in her life did Revy felt so conflicted in her life. Sir Integra represented everything in life she hated – authority, order, tradition – things she fought against while growing-up alone in New York's Mott Street, and later on with the Lagoon Company in Roanapur. And now as she laid down on her bed, she was being asked to live amongst them for at least a year. What rankled her further that it was that she'll be doing legitimate work for once! But as she laid down, she failed to see Bridgett, who had left her with a vacant look in her eyes.

"Fuck, how the hell did I end-up in this mess anyway?" she sighed. "I don't fit-in with this place! It's just too stuffy here!" But then Revy thought further, "Then again, she is offering seventy-five grand for my trouble."

Revy rolled over on her face, groaning as she did. "Shit, I wish Rock was here instead of me! At least he can deal with these types – except for those vampires. But seventy-five grand…" Clearly this wasn't going to be an easy decision for her.

**XXX**

"It's about Moria," Rally said. "It's been over a week since she got stabbed during that raid we made and she's still on that brace and crutch!"

"Not to mention this morning was the fourth in a row she's cried herself to sleep," Seras added. "She should've been able to get over her father's death by now, but she's still acting as if he was killed yesterday."

"I have noticed it, too, if the bloodshot eyes she has is of any evidence," replied Sir Integra. "I would imagine seeing her father killed the way he was – by Iscariot's forces – affected her deeper than any of us realized."

Rally then paused for a bit. "Come to think of it," she began, "I noticed that Bridgett has yet to show any sign of grief over her parents' deaths."

"Do you have any idea how they had died, Rally?" the Hellsing leader asked.

Rally paused for a minute, trying to take-in Bridgett's memories that she absorbed when she taken her blood. "They – Bridgett and her family," she began, "were headed for the emergency shelters the government set-up after WWII, and maintained since. They, and a group of others got caught by a group of Iscariot's soldiers and were mowed-down by gunfire. Bridgett's father got hit by the first wave, but her mother forced herself between Bridgett and the bullets, acting as a shield."

She paused for a second, "Bridgett caught sight her mother's eyes as she died – and from what I gather, immedietly clammed-up rather than cried, because those killer priests were still about looking for survivors. They would've got her if Alucard didn't choose that moment to re-appear on the _Eagle _and cleaned-up both Millennium's and Iscariot's army."

Sir Integra paused for a second. "She kept her silence in order to survive – and now as a result is unable to express her grief in an adequate manner. Somehow, she must somehow find an emotional outlet for her grief… or we might see it happen, but in a hazardous situation!"

"The one question," Seras added, "is how? Rally's tried to talk it out of her, but Bridgett is still numb to the suggestion."

"It was as though her parents' deaths never occurred," Rally further added. "It's just not natural; I cried myself to sleep for three days after Mum was murdered, but she just…" All of a sudden, the dusky vampire seemed to drift-off. "Something's off," she finally said.

"What about?" Sir Integra implored, with Seras also looking on.

Rally slowly shook her head. "Can't tell," she said. "It's as though different thoughts are going through my head right now!"

**A FEW MINUTES PRIOR…**

Finally entering the mansion, Moria hobbled towards the landing to the sub-basement level, the tears never seeming to be ending. "I… I can't stop this!" she sobbed. "It's as though… this burden in my heart is taking control! I cannot operate like this!" Stumbling against the wall, the young brunette buried her face against it and continued sobbing…

… Until a strange sound caught her attention. Looking up, she happened to see Bridgett standing twelve feet to her right. The young girl's head was also downcast. "Oh… Miss Healy," Moria sniffled, finally recognizing the girl through the distortion the tears made. "W… what can I do for you?"

For an uncomfortable thirty seconds Bridgett didn't say anything, which made Moria think the girl was embarrassed for catching her in a vulnerable position. Then Bridgett looked up – and the brunette butler was shocked to see the girl's mauvine eyes glowing brightly.

"Your pain…" Bridgett said in a low voice as she began to advance towards Moria, arms reaching out, "… give it to me!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	3. The Response

**Night Angels: Aftermath and Beyond – Pt. 3, "The Response"**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats/Black Lagoon fanfiction**

**By Elwin 'Blaine' Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Geneon Universal/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and Sentai Filmworks, and "Black Lagoon", created by Rei Hiroe and is the property of Shogakukan/Viz Media, Geneon Universal, Madhouse Studios, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre company. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

For the better part of five minutes, Revy laid on the bed, trying to make sense of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing's offer to her – her services for a minimum of a year to the Hellsing Organization. She _**hated**_ the thought of having to stay in England, but the offer Sir Integra proposed – at least $75,000 a month for her trouble, with at least $250,000 a month to the Lagoon Company as compensation for missing her services – seemed too good to resist!

For another minute, the pirate tossed around in bed as she weighed her options. "Fuck," she grumbled in a low voice, "this is getting me nowhere." Sitting-up, she vacantly looked out the window. "I wonder if that Hellsing bitch will let me call the gang up. I'm certain Rock might have some suggestions for me."

During this pondering, Revy was disturbed by the urgent sound of footsteps racing in the corridor. "Hmm… wonder what's up?" she asked herself as she made her way to the door… and nearly runs into Sir Integra, the young woman's face a mask of concern as she nearly collided with the pirate while running. _**"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON HERE!"**_ she yelled, almost angry from the whole thing.

"Revy," Sir Integra managed to say, "I know you haven't accepted my offer yet, but I have need of your help! It seems that Rally has learned that Miss Healy is about to make a grave mistake and we have to stop her!"

"You're kidding?" replied Revy, accompanying the Hellsing leader. "What's the kid doing that's got you all fired-up?"

"Miss Healy, as we are speaking, is attacking Moria!" Sir Integra answered. Revy didn't say more, instead grimly joining her down the stairs.

**DOWNSTAIRS, A FEW MINUTES PRIOR…**

"Miss Healy… Bridgett, for God's sake please stop what you are doing!" Moria Hedgley pleaded as she unsteadily retreated from Bridgett Healy, the younger girl advancing towards the crippled butler. Through her eyes, still leaking tears, Moria tried to read Bridgett's face, but could not. Bridgett, it seems, was in some sort of trance, her mauvine eyes still glowing brightly.

"Please…" Bridgett said in a low, emotionless voice, her hands reaching out for Moria, "I must… have your pain. Give it to me." Still struggling with her crutch and brace, Moria tries to increase her distance from the girl, but ends up stumbling to the floor. Recovering, Moria found herself firmly in Bridgett's grasp, the girl reaching for the butler's collar.

"_**BRIDGETT! I BEG OF YOU, STOP!"**_ Moria screamed as Bridgett loosened her tie and opened the collar. She so much wanted to change, assume her human/wolf form to try to fight the maid off, but she was too terrified as she watched Bridgett, still in a trance, bending towards her neck, fangs ready to plunge into it…

…When all of a sudden, Bridgett was roughly pulled off Moria, Seras Victoria placing the girl in a full nelson. "Bridgett, what has gotten into you?" the No-Life Queen pleaded as she found herself struggling with the young dhampir. "Moria's your friend!"

"Yeah! What's up, Bridgett?" Irene 'Rally' Vincent added, teleporting besides her master.

Quite quickly, though, the glow in Bridgett's eyes faded, leaving the girl very disoriented and _**very**_ confused by what was happening to her at the moment. "W-w-what's happened?" she managed to stammer. "Seras, why have you gotten me in this hold?"

"Don't you remember?" Seras explained. "You tried to attack Moria and drink her blood!"

Bridgett was horrified. "I did _**what?**_" she gasped. "Seras, Rally… you have to believe me that I would _**never**_ do such a dreadful thing!"

Around that time, Sir Integra and Revy had gotten themselves downstairs. But before the Hellsing leader could open her mouth, the sounds of crying distracted them. Five women turned to witness Moria, still on the floor, weeping openly.

Curious, Rally bent down towards her friend/lover and looked her in the eye. "Hey, this… this wasn't about the attack, is it Moria?" she asked.

Moria just looked at Rally sadly, tears still streaming down her cheeks and shook her head. "I… I can't stop it!" she finally managed to say, trying to dry her still-streaming eyes. "No matter how much I try to will it… I cannot stop the tears from flowing! It's as though…" she choked briefly, "the grief and sorrow I feel over Father's death… is taking over!" Overcome, the butler buried her face in her hands and resumed crying loudly.

For a moment, Revy was a little disgusted that Moria hadn't shown any emotional restraint, but as she listened to what was happening, she began to understand what was happening. "Is this at all possible?" she whispered to Sir Integra.

"Unknown…" the Hellsing leader began, a tone of concern in her voice, "but I fear that, if nothing is done to correct the situation, Moria may go mad from her grief as a result!"

Bridgett listened as well… and came to a sort of epiphany. "Seras, could you please release me?" she asked the No-Life Queen, who was still restraining her.

Seras looked doubtful. "You won't attack her, will you?" she asked as well.

"Not at all," the maid replied. "In fact, this could explain the previous misunderstanding!" Seeing Sir Integra nod in the affirmative, Seras released Bridgett, who then kneeled down to Moria.

Startled, the butler tried to scoot away, but felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. "Miss Hedgley," Bridgett began, "I believe I may understand what had transpired previously. I think my body had sensed what was wrong with you, and in need of correcting _**my**_ problem, it acted without my consent."

"_**Your**_… problem?" Moria sniffled, mystified.

"Yes." Composing herself, Bridgett said, "Ever since the attack Millennium made upon the city, I have been unable to shed _**any**_ tears of grief for the deaths of _**my**_ parents. No matter how I try to force it, the release won't come!" Putting her arms on Moria's shoulders, she added, "If you'll allow me, I may have a solution for both of us. Allow me to drink you blood, and maybe, just _**maybe**_… I can be able to draw-off the excess grief that is crippling you at this moment! Possibly, that grief might trigger the release that I so desperately need!"

Moria read the girl's face – and saw there was clear anguish in it. But still unsure, she looked to Rally, who was observing the whole thing. "I'll allow it, Bridgett, Moria," the dusky vampire said in a low voice. "If there's a sliver of a chance this might help you both, then it may be worth the risk."

"Thank you… my lovely," Moria said, smiling as she took Bridgett into her arms.

To be certain, Bridgett was taken a bit aback at this tenderness her supervisor and recently-appointed guardian was exhibiting. "Are you… okay with this, Miss Hedgley?" she asked, sounding startled.

"Of course," Moria gently replied, tears still streaming as she smiled. "After all, this isn't the only time I've given my blood – although I _**am **_a little apprehensive about what is to happen. So go ahead." She then tilted her head back, offering her neck to Bridgett.

It took a few seconds for Bridgett to center herself. Feeling her fangs lengthening, she bent over slowly, still apprehensive about harming Moria. Then gently, she reached down and sank her fangs into Moria's neck.

Moria gasped briefly, used to the slight pain of being bitten. From Bridgett's perspective, the sensation of warm blood entering her mouth both pleased – and disturbed her. But regardless, the maid allowed herself to slowly drink that crimsom essence.

The onlookers had different reactions. Rally, Seras and Sir Integra all watched, intrigued. Revy, however, turned away, feeling uncomfortable about the whole thing and tried to think pleasant thoughts.

And as Bridgett continued to drink, Moria could feel a heavy weight being lifted from her heart. Gently, she embraced her charge as Bridgett continued to drink, smiling as she did. However, she was surprised when Bridgett suddenly pulled back. "Is… is there anything wrong, Bridgett dear?" she asked.

Bridgett didn't answer, but Moria did note that the girl's eyes were wide, pink-tinged tears starting to flow as she began to whimper. For ten seconds, everyone watched as whimpers turned to sobs – and then were shocked as Bridgett threw back her head as she let-out a loud howl of anguish!

Sir Integra finally understood what was happening as Bridgett's hysterics began to grow. _**"RALLY," **_she called out, _**"RESTRAIN BRIDGETT AND GET HER TO ONE OF THE DAMAGED ROOMS! MAKE SURE SHE DOES NOT HARM HERSELF OR OTHERS!"**_

"_**GOTCHA, INTEGRA!" **_Acting quickly, Rally grabbed the wildly-thrashing maid and dragged her off as she teleported upstairs. Almost as soon as the two disappeared, the sounds of smashing wood and plaster were heard, as well as, _**"BRIDGETT, CALM DOWN! WATCH OUT FOR THAT WALL!"**_, followed by the sounds of more destruction, as well as screaming.

"Fuck!" Revy gasped, slightly unnerved by the whole experience. Then turning to Moria, she added, "Hey, are you alright?"

To everyone's surprise, Moria had rousted herself up without any aid. "Quite alright, thank you. In fact… I feel _**better**_ than normal, almost as if waking up from a really bad nightmare."

"Moria," Seras added, "do you realize you had gotten yourself up without the aid of your crutch?"

The Hellsing leader also took note. "Yes indeed," Sir Integra added. "And if I am not mistaken, you seem to be moving quite well as of now."

For the first time, Moria noticed that she was indeed moving more at ease. "So I am," she said, mystified. "Hold on, just a minute." She then maneuvered herself to a nearby couch, whereas after she settled herself down, she proceeded to remove the brace from her left leg, then setting it aside. "Seras, could you be a dear and stand next to me? Just want to take precautions in case I fall on my face."

"Of course, Moria dear," the No-Life Queen replied as she moved to Moria's right side as the young butler braced herself to stand.

"Wish me well." With that, Moria slowly stood up from the couch. It seemed as if everyone present held their breath as one foot, then two planted themselves firmly on the floor… and soon Moria found herself standing unassisted, without any sign of collapse! As a further test, she spun around once on her left leg, which had been paralyzed in the stabbing attack she suffered.

"Remarkable," Sir Integra commented, seeing her butler standing on two good legs.

"You can say that again," Revy added, smiling. "Any idea how this happened?"

The Hellsing leader thought for a bit, then said, "Not offhand… but if I were a psychologist, I would venture that the grief Moria suffered as a result of her father's death, coupled with the possible embarrassment of being attacked herself, caused a psychosomatic impairment on her left leg, inhibiting her recovering. And Bridgett, in removing that excess grief, helped Moria to recover fully. Then again, I am _**not**_ a psychologist, so I cannot offer a reasonable diagnosis."

"Well whatever, Sir Integra," Moria offered, "I am relieved that I've not only recovered from my grief, but also my impairment. I believe I should tell Rally and Bridgett the good news!" She then proceeded to the stairs… only to be stopped by the sounds of anguished screaming and more destruction.

"Perhaps," Seras offered, walking behind Moria, "you should wait until Bridgett has a chance to calm down from her tantrum."

Moria's face told it all – namely the apprehension about facing the maid in her current condition. "Er… quite," she said.

**XXX**

It took two hours, but soon the sounds of destruction had ceased from upstairs, which allowed Moria to make the trip upstairs. At once, the brunette butler had to restrain herself from laughing at the scene that beheld her. Rally had managed to get out of the room and was now leaning against the wall, her yellow uniform, covered with plaster dust, looking like she had been in a pitched battle. The epaulets on her shoulders were nearly torn from their mountings, there were holes in her thigh-high white stockings, and even her skirt's hem was hanging on the left side. "I must say, Rally," she commented in a cheerful voice, "that uniform looks as if it had seen better days."

"Thanks," the dusky vampire muttered wearily. "If I wasn't the way I am, I believe I'd be in the same shape." Then Rally turned to face Moria, her eyes bugging out upon seeing her unimpaired. "Wow! You're off your crutch and brace!"

"Thank you, Rally." Moria then looked at the door and added, "So, how is Bridgett?"

"Okay… I guess," Rally shrugged, glancing at the door. "At least she's stopped throwing a fit and is down to crying." Then she saw Moria go for the door." Are you sure it's safe to go in there?" she asked.

"Thanks to her, I'm well capable of taking care of myself," Moria countered. "I just want to see how she is."

"All the same," Rally added, "I better stay outside, just in case she acts up again." Moria didn't say anything, just giving her lover a small smile as she entered.

To be sure, the room had been already extensively damaged as a result of Zorin Blitz's attack on the mansion, but Bridgett's fit had caused more of the same. It looked as if holes had been punched in the walls, studs and wooden lath broken and splinted, and carpet violently taken-up. And huddled in a secluded corner, Bridgett sat, weeping. With a look of sympathy on her face, Moria made her way to the crying maid, bent down and placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder. "Feeling any better?" she asked.

It took a few seconds of sniffling before Bridgett to answer. "A little," she said in a low voice. "I just don't understand it. I've had friends at school who were killed in the attack, and I've cried for them. I've known neighbours whose homes and lives had been destroyed because of all Millennium had done to them, and I've cried with them. And I've seen poor Mr. McGregor get killed by a group of punks, and I've wept for him. But when it came to the passing of my parents, all it took for me to finally shed tears for them was to drink your blood!" Then she jumped when Moria taken her into a fierce hug. "What the…?"

After five seconds. "Thank you… oh thank you, Bridgett!" Moria whispered, still hugging Bridgett. "I thought I was going mad! If you hadn't taken my blood… I fear that I would've become an emotional cripple!"

"Well… if the truth were to be told," replied Bridgett as Moria was helping the maid up, "_**I **_should be the one thanking _**you**_. I knew it was an imposition, but without the grief you had for your father's death, I might not have been able to express the same for _**my family**_." Then quite unexpentantly, she drew Moria over and planted her lips on her guardian's.

Surprised at first, Moira allowed herself to relax. _**'Oh well,'**_ she thought to herself, _**'the girl DID kiss Rally in the same manner, so I think there's no harm done.'**_ Thus inbolded, she continued to kiss Bridgett, the two's tongues occasionally playing within their mouths. It might have continued this way, if Moria hadn't drew back in shock as Bridgett placed her right hand upon the butler's ample left breast. "What the…? Bridgett, I don't mind kissing you, but this is _**way**_ too forward of you!" she objected.

Surprisingly, Bridgett didn't seem as flustered as the elder girl. "I guess you're right," she said. "You know… as a sign of amends, I want _**you **_to do the same to me!" Before Moria could say anything else, the young dhampir grabbed Moria's right hand and drew it closer.

"N-now wait a minute…" the butler began – only to have her hand planted firmly against Bridgett's left breast.

"I don't mind," Bridgett tenderly said, looking Moria straight in the eye. "After all, I prefer girls to boys, so I don't think this'll hurt." Inadvertently, Moria's fingers gently squeezed at Bridgett's full breast, eliciting a small, sensual moan from her.

For the next ten seconds, Moria stood transfixed as her hand seemed to be on autopilot, tenderly caressing Bridgett's breast, the girl's face a look of complete bliss. Then Moria finally took control, violently wrenching her hand away. "Look, I don't know what is on your mind, young lady," she sputtered, "but I better get myself away before I do something we _**both**_ might later regret!" With that, she quickly sprinted out of the room, leaving a very confused Bridgett to ponder what had happened.

**XXX**

As soon as she was able to slam the door behind her, Moria leaned against the wall, only glancing to her right and seeing Rally doing the same. "Not… a word, do you hear me?" she ominously warned, knowing that Rally had witnessed the whole thing mentally.

"Don't worry, you'll get none," the dusky vampire added, knowing how embarrassed Moria was feeling at the moment.

A beat of silence. "That girl!" Moria finally sighed. "I'm starting to wonder if she had done a few young ladies her age before we had taken her in!"

"Yup!" Rally added. Seeing Moria's surprised sidelong glance, she added, "I found out about it through her blood. Seems she had a close circle of girlfriends from her school before Millennium started this whole fiasco. They would be almost inseparable, often going to movies, shopping, gossiping… and about a couple of times a week would be engaged in some pretty intense foursomes together. Bridgett had a few girls outside of that, but she didn't 'play the field', sort to speak."

"All the same," Moria sighed, slumping her head, "if I hadn't tore myself away like I did, I might have found myself shagging Bridgett until she passed out!"

Rally was about to add something when the two of them heard a small chuckle to the right of them. Turning to the source, they saw Revy standing on the landing, a lecherous grin on her face. "Man," the pirate finally said, "that scene I would've loved to see."

"And just _**what **_are you insinuating about, Revy?" countered Moria, an edge in her voice.

The grin still on her face, Revy walked up the two. "I knew you were into girls, but I didn't think you liked fucking them as young as the kid," she said, still leering at Moria.

Rally didn't liked this situation: Revy was baiting Moria just to get a reaction, and the dusky vampire was concerned about what was going to happen. And just to confirm her fears, Moria stormed in front of the pirate, growling, "For your information," she snarled, "I had to restrain myself because I was appointed Bridgett's guardian by Sir Integra, and I didn't want to compromise that trust she had in me!"

"Oh, so now we're talking about _**incest **_here!" Revy smirked, continuing to add fuel to the fire. "It looks like we got a real pervert here!"

"Uh… girls…" Rally tried to say, eyeing not only the two… but also the room were Bridgett was in.

"_**THAT SETTLES IT!"**_ Moria yelled, offended. _**"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I MADE THE SUGGESTION TO SIR INTEGRA TO HAVE YOU BROUGHT IN! NOW I SEE THAT I'VE MADE AN ERROR IN BRINGING A PERVERTED LOW-LIFE LIKE YOU TO ENGLAND!"**_

"_**JUST FINE BY ME!"**_ Revy shot back, drawing her guns and aiming them at Moria. _**"I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO BE BORED COMING HERE, BUT NOW IT LOOKS LIKE I'VE GOT SOMEBODY TO KILL NOW!"**_

"_**GO AHEAD AND TRY!" **_Moria countered, preparing to change. _**"I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET SAYING THOSE WORDS!"**_

"Moria… Revy, remember where we are!" Rally frantically said, but now saw the two of them were preparing for battle. Quickly, she made a telepathic appeal to Seras, hoping to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"_**STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"**_

Surprised and alarmed, all three women turned in the direction of that shout – and saw Bridgett standing at the entrance to her room, clutching her head as if she was in pain. "Please… no more… the pain…", and soon collapsed.

"Oh dear God…" Moria whispered, finally realizing what happened.

Rally's reaction, however, was more dramatic. _**"BRIDGETT!" **_she yelled, racing over to the girl, who apparently was still in pain.

At that moment, Sir Integra and Seras showed-up – and saw what happened. "Oh no," the Hellsing leader whispered as both she and the No-Life Queen bolted to the stricken girl's side. Revy, however, was too shocked even to ask what happened.

**XXX**

"She seems to be resting," Rally said, placing a comforting hand on Bridgett's face as the girl laid on the bed. The rest of the women also watched with concerned, surprised of how the dhampir could be stricken so badly.

"So what happened?" Revy finally asked. "Nobody touched her, and she said she was in pain."

"Remember, Bridgett is an empath," Sir Integra explained. "She is sensitive to _**any**_ emotion she encounters. Strong, negative emotions are extremely uncomfortable to her… and violent emotions cause physical pain to her."

"I'm terribly sorry, Sir Integra," Moria finally said, contrite. "I should've realized that Bridgett was still in close proximity and vulnerable when I gotten into that row with Revy."

"Understandable, but the damage is already done," the dusky blonde said, moving to the door along with Seras. "All we have to do is give her time to recover."

However, as soon as Sir Integra had left, Moria glared angrily at Revy and growled, "This unpleasentness could've been avoided if you hadn't made those sleazy insinuations!"

"Look," Revy snapped, "I was just telling you what I heard you said, you don't need to bite my fucking head off!"

"Well who gave you the right…" Moria retorted, only to stop dead in her tracks when she heard Bridgett painfully whimpering.

Finally, Rally lost it! _**"Alright you two,"**_ she angrily snarled, shoving both Revy and Moria out of the room as she mentally opened the door, _**"as far as I'm concerned, you can **__**both**__** beat each other silly if you like, just don't do it with Bridgett in the same room!"**_ Before the door slammed shut, Moria had turned to look at Rally – and her insides twisted seeing the angry look on her face!

But as soon as the door was closed, another look was on Rally's face – one of regret. She had lost her temper with Moria, which made her ashamed of herself.

"Rally?" Bridgett wearily said, the girl sitting up. "Is something wrong? You seem upset."

"I guess I can't fool you," the dusky vampire admitted, walking over to the bed and sitting down. "I… I got mad at Moria, because of that argument she had with Revy… and I let it show! I hope she forgives me for it." Rally then jumped as she felt Bridgett's hand caress her face.

"Don't worry about her," the dhampir maid said, smiling. "I'm certain she regrets what happened with me just as much." Bridgett's smile, however, faded. "It's _**my **_conduct with her that I'm concerned about. I acted inappropriately towards her, making her fondle me. I should've realized that she had principles on such things."

"I'm glad to hear," Rally said, finally smiling. "I just hope she and Revy get whatever's bothering them settled."

**XXX**

The aforementioned two, in the meantime, had made their way outside the mansion, their backs to the wall as they leaned against it, silently studying the graves in front of them. "Rally was… genuinely angry with me," Moria finally said, a sad tone in her voice. "I acted childish back there… and the very person that was _**my **_responsibility was hurt because of it."

"If you as me," Revy added, not turning around, "the _**both **_of us fucked up back there, _**me **_as well as you."

Moria nodded. "So," she further said, "have you made any decision on if you're going to stay?"

"Not offhand," replied the pirate, stretching, "but the way I see it, this is none of my business. I'm thinking of asking Sir Integra to take me home."

"_**WHAT!"**_ Moria gasped, incredulous. "How… how can you refuse Sir Integra's offer at a time like this?"

Finally, Revy faced the young butler, taking care not to get angry. "Look, I appreciate it that you guys have gone out of your way getting me here, but this is not my battle! I don't know the first thing about hunting vampires, zombies and stuff!"

"You mean _ghouls_," Moria countered. "So what you're saying is that you prefer shaking down ships and nicking their cargos than making a difference?"

Revy shrugged. "It's what I do best. Look, this is a cruel world, and the only way to survive in it is to get what you want before some other fuck takes it from you! It's how I've lived my life! The only things I appreciate is money and power! You can save the world if you like, but when it comes down to it, the one who dies with the most fucking toys wins."

"How wrong you are!" Moria growled in a low voice, looking Revy straight in the eye. "We're _**not**_ asking you to save the world, just this little corner of it! You've got skills Sir Integra desperately need, but you rather use them for senseless killing and material gain! Haven't you, for once, had the desire to use your guns to help people rather than harming them?"

Revy was about to let of another retort – but she froze, as if remembering something. Moira, puzzled by this reaction. "Revy?" she asked. "Are you alright?" The pirate didn't answer, instead finding her mind racing back to another time…

**FLASHBACK, ROANAPUR…**

It had been a week since the Lagoon Company settled a score with the Aryan Socialist Union, both Revy and Dutch wiping-out the neo-Nazi group. However, it was before that in which a small incident occurred. It was onboard the wrecked U-1324 that Revy, along with Rokuro Okajima – Rock – had engaged in a small debate on morality when the pirate decided to loot the skeletons of the crew for mementos to sell – which included the Iron Cross of it's murdered captain, Wentzel H. Ahbe.

However, a week after the incident was through, Revy was still in a sour mood, so while he was with Benny, Dutch assigned her and Rock to run various errands in and around Roanapur. After visiting such 'illustrious' luminaries of the island for business, such as Rowan 'Jackpot' Pigeon, strip club owner and purveyor of illicit child pornography and the nuns Sister Yolanda and Sister Eda of the Rip-Off Church, the two settled for a late lunch at an outdoor food court.

It was then that the subject of the U-Boat came back – with Rock decidedly telling Revy that he wasn't wrong about telling her that robbing from the dead crew was wrong! The pirate then decided to kill the former salaryman once and for all. It was only Rock's quick reflexes that saved him from a bullet in the head. They then got into a heated argument, with Rock showing his disgust about how he thought Revy was someone who lived on the edge, and yet sunk to robbing corpuses and portraying herself as a victim of society.

It was then that Revy went into an angry tirade, belittling Rock for looking at life like the movies he loved, finishing it off by saying that there was no one like Robin Hood in this world. It might have been forgotten if Rock hadn't yelled, _**"IF THERE IS NO ROBIN HOOD LIKE YOU SAY, WHY DON'T YOU BECOME ONE! IT HAS TO BE BETTER THAN FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF!"**_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Revy, what's wrong with you?" Moria asked, seeing the sudden vacant look in the mercenary's face. She was relived when Revy's glassy eyes cleared up.

"Uh… yeah, I'm alright," was Revy's absent reply. "Fuck, what just happened back there?"

"You suddenly went blank for a few seconds," explained Moria, noticing that the pirate was standing a bit unsteadily. "Are you sure you're alright? I can guide you to a seat inside if you want."

Revy just waived her off, heading back inside. "No, just… just leave me the fuck alone, willya?" she mumbled, walking slowly back to the mansion.

As she stood watching Revy stumble inside, Moria couldn't help but to wonder. _**'So strange,'**_ she thought of herself. _**'Revy was about to let-off at me… and then she zoned-out! I wonder what just happened?'**_

"Maybe she remembered a little something her friend told her a long time ago," Seras smirked, the No-Life Queen materializing out of thin air behind Moria. "I wonder how long it will take before she changes her mind and joins us."

Moria looked aghast, turning around and shooting an alarmed glance as her lover. "Seras… you…you didn't…?" she gasped.

"No Moria, I didn't alter her thinking," Seras reassured with a chuckle, turning her werewolf lover around and embracing her. "All I ever did was look inside her memory and found this little instance in her life. I just fleshed it to the top and strengthened it until she makes up her mind, that's all." Still seeing Moria's shocked look, she added, "Revy's still free to turn us down and return to Roanapur, but I wanted to let her know about what a little someone in her life suggested, that's all."

"But still," Moria mumbled, "that was a bit underhanded of you." She then chuckled, "But somehow, I believe your master Alucard would be smiling in that odd prison the Major placed him in about your ingenuity about the situation."

"I believe you and Master would be correct about that, Moria dear," Seras purred as she drew Moria closer to her lips.

**XXX**

Revy, on the other hand, had sat herself down at a table in the parlor, Rock's statement still echoing in her head. Everytime she tried to mentally put that moment away, it just reasserted itself even stronger. "Grrrr… dammit, shut the fuck up!" she snarled, the voice inside growing louder.

However, the more Rock's retort presented itself, the more Revy began to think. Finally deciding to settle down, she began to ponder the deeper meaning of it. "Hmmm… become Robin Hood. Funny thing, I was thinking about talking to Rock about this whole thing, but it looks like he already told me of it. Still… it's at least a year here, I wonder if Dutch will be happy about it." She chuckled, "Well… for about 250 grand a month, he better. The Lagoon could use a new dock building after the old one got burned down. Dutch is sick about paying rent on those temps there… and I think 75 grand a month would keep _**me**_ happy in this loony bin!"

Finally making up her mind, Revy got herself up and headed for the stairs, where she met Sir Integra, who was going there as well. "Revy, I see you're still here," she began. "So, have you made up your mind yet?"

"Uh-huh," was Revy's reply. "Before I give you my decision, I was wondering if I could borrow your phone for a bit."

"Whatever for?" Sir Integra asked.

"I've got to give Dutch and the gang the bad news… that I'm accepting your offer." Sir Integra didn't say anything as the two women started up the stairs, but the smile on her face was telling.

**THE NEXT NIGHT…**

In the sub-basement level, Moria, Rally and Seras exited their room, ready for the coming night. "So it looks like Revy's going to be staying with us after all," the dusky vampire said.

Moria nodded in the affirmative, saying, "No doubt due to Seras' involvement. I guess she reminded her about something someone she knew said."

"All the same," Seras added, "it's best we don't tell Revy about the whole thing. I doubt anyone would survive the conflict that's going to cause!" That caused all three women to laugh.

"Hey, look who's waiting for us?" Rally pointed to the landing that led upstairs. Bridgett was standing there in her maid's uniform, gloved hands clasped in front of her as she stood, head bowed down.

Moria could tell by the look on Bridgett's face that something was bothering her. Venturing forward, she asked, "Bridgett dear, what seems to be the problem?"

Bridgett took her time as she finally looked up and said uneasily, "Miss Hedgley… I'm sorry about… about my conduct towards you last night."

Moria looked confused. "Is this about attacking me?" she said.

The blush on Bridgett's face could've lit-up the dim corridor. "N-no… it was about…"

"Ah, I see," the beautiful butler said, catching on. "Rally, Seras, could you two leave us for a minute? Seems this is going to be a very delicate matter here."

Rally's face clouded over, then she remember. "Oh. Sure, no problem about it, Moria." She then waived the No-Life Queen forward. "C'mon Master, I can't wait to show Revy the place." Seras nodded, the two vampires leaving the two alone.

Satisfied that no one was listening, Moria gently placed her arms on Bridgett's shoulders. "Bridgett dear," she began, "you were correct in saying that allowing me to fondle you was inappropriate, however I can understand where you're going here." A sigh, "And to tell you the truth, my feelings towards you are probably similar to what you feel towards me and Rally. The only problem is that… well, technically you're still underaged, and myself being not only your supervisor but your guardian as well…" Another sigh, "… the whole matter can be quite awkward, should someone find out."

Bridgett's mood brightened slightly. "I see. But what do you suggest we…" And was surprised when Moria bend down and kissed her deeply.

After a few seconds, Moria parted, smiling, "Wait until your eighteenth birthday. By then you should be legally an adult… and when you are… our passion will light the night skies," she said breathlessly.

"Really?" Then a confused look came over Bridgett's face, "But what about the supervisor part?"

"Oh, I'm certain we could work something out," Moria said smartly. "I'm certain we can separate our roles adequately by then." She then straightened out her outfit and said, "So, Miss Healy, shall we get ourselves upstairs? I'm certain Sir Integra is waiting for us."

A pause, then a smile from Bridgett. "Indeed we shall, Miss Hedgley!" The two then climbed side-by-side upstairs.

As soon as the two were in the oaken entry parlor, they were greeted by Revy, with Sir Integra, Rally and Seras with her. "About time you two joined us," the pirate smirked, who was now wearing a denim jacket with the Hellsing coat of arms sewn on the left pocket. "I was wondering if we're going to have get a fucking search party to find you."

"For your information, Revy," Moria countered, looking Revy in the eye, "Miss Healy had a rather sensitive problem she needed discussed, one which is none of your business, thank you!"

"Whatever," Revy snorted. "Anyway, the boss lady's got something to say to you," she said, thumbing in the direction of Sir Integra.

"Sir Integra," the butler said, her attention shifting to her employer, "what is it that you desire?"

"Actually, it is these gentlemen that have business with you, Moria." Sir Integra stepped aside, behind her were the Queen's representatives.

Moria was caught off-guard, the two black-dressed men walking towards her. "G-Gentlemen?" she sputtered. "What… what business does Her Majesty want with me?"

"Just this," the taller of the two began. "Moria Hedgley, as the last living relative of Kenneth Hedgley, it is Her Majesty's wish that you accept this token of her appreciation on behalf of your late father." Urging the shorter man forward, he presented a small, velvet-covered case to her. Apprehensive, Moria took the case with trembling hands. Ever so gingerly, she opened the lid – and was she saw caused her eyes to widen sharply. Dropping to her knees, as well as dropping the case, she had to stifle her sobs, but the tears streaming down her face couldn't be stopped.

"Moria!" Rally called out, she and Seras coming to her sides. "What's wrong? Is it a relapse?"

Moria shook her head. "N-no… I just… I just got caught in the moment, that's all." Mustering every iota of her willpower, she looked at the men and said, "Gentlemen… please tell Her Majesty… tell her thank you… w-with all my heart!" She then bowed her head, the sobs returning.

Confused, Bridgett looked at the case Moria had dropped – and gasped! "My word! Rally, Seras, Revy, Sir Integra… look!" Four pairs of eyes then trained themselves upon the object in the case that Bridgett had pointed to.

"No way!" Rally breathed.

"Amazing!" Seras added.

"Fuck!" Revy gasped.

Sir Integra's response was more sedate. "It's just as well," she said.

In the case that Moria dropped was the Victoria Cross!

**END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES – Sorry it took so long to write this. A lot of things got in the way, but I hope it was worth it.**

**Until the next part of the series… LATER!**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	4. Revy's First Week, Pt 1

**Night Angels: Aftermath and Beyond – Pt. 4, "Revy's First Week, Pt. 1"**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats/Black Lagoon fanfiction**

**By Elwin 'Blaine' Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Geneon Universal/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and Sentai Filmworks, and "Black Lagoon", created by Rei Hiroe and is the property of Shogakukan/Viz Media, Geneon Universal, Madhouse Studios, and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre company. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

The morning sun shone brightly through the windows of Revy's room at the Hellsing mansion. However, the aforementioned pirate – now employee for minimum of a year of the Hellsing Organization – winced as the bright light hit her face. "Uhhh… fuck, even in England, the sun's bright!" she groaned, her head pounding. "How much did I have to drink last night? Oh… yeah, me and Moria were pounding them heavily. Gotta admit, that wolf girl can really knock the booze down!"

She roused herself on her left side, and noticed she was nude, her only covering were the bedclothes that covered her. "But still… she was really down on herself with what happened to her father and all. Hope that drinking helped."

Then a groan that was not her's caught Revy's attention. Startled, she turned around to the right of her – and saw Moria Hedgley, also nude, asleep next to her! "Mmmmm… bloody hell…" she mumbled, awakening, "my head! That damned pirate… why did I accept her invitation to drink?" Then her bloodshot emerald eyes opened, and soon she found herself staring eye-to-eye with an equally-incredulous Revy! "What in the world…?" she gasped, then gripped her head in pain.

"I was thinking the same fucking thing myself!" Revy mumbled, suddenly remembering the two's activities the previous night. "Talk about awkward!"

"You said it!" replied Moria, whose memory of last night was clarifying also. "Oh how am I going to explain this to Rally?" she groaned, mortified by her actions.

"You're asking me?" the pirate repeated.

**ONE WEEK PRIOR…**

The bodies of Bridgett Healy's parents were found a day after Revy joined the Hellsing Organization, and out of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing's good graces, the two were buried in the impromptu cemetery on the mansion's grounds, next to the dead of the Wild Geese. Since Moria was asleep during the ceremony, she had asked Revy to stand next to the maid as her parents were interred.

Sir Integra also stood with the grieving dhampir, who was dressed in a black funeral gown and veil, with Revy on the other side. Personally, though, the pirate wished she was elsewhere, rather than to listen to the boring Anglican vicar as he droned through the ceremony. However, because she promised Moria she would be with Bridgett in her time of need, Revy complied. Back in Roanapur, no matter what side you were on, your word was your bond. Breaking that word would not only be disastrous, but it would mean that you cannot be trusted.

And Sir Integra and Revy were not the only ones to stand beside Bridgett. Also accompanying the three were 'Minnie' May Takigawa and Becky 'the Nose' Farrah, both of them looking at the dhampir maid. As part of the rebuilding effort in London following Millennium's attack, the firm owned by May and her husband Ken, MayKen Enterprises, L.L.C., were one of several demolition companies brought in to clear any damaged buildings. Becky's purpose was to try to find any plans for the buildings to be demolished in order to facilitate safe implosions.

May and Becky had traveled to England; Ken staying in Chicago, and were put-up at the Hellsing mansion. Granted, it was almost comical seeing the information expert's near-panic upon seeing Revy again, but Sir Integra assured them both that the pirate could be trusted. However, since they arrived at the daytime before the funeral, the two women had yet to see Irene 'Rally' Vincent or Seras Victoria.

Near the end of the service, Bridgett fell to her knees, her arms embracing the coffins that held the remains of her parents. "Mum… Dad…" she sobbed in a barely-heard whisper, "I'm sorry that won't be there to greet you at the Pearly Gates… but I promise I will make you proud of me!" She flinched upon something touching her shoulder, only to find Sir Integra standing behind her.

"I would not worry, Bridgett dear," the Hellsing leader said gently. "Yes, I heard what you had said to your parents, but I am certain they will _**always **_be proud of you."

Bridgett sniffled, accepting the hand of Sir Integra that helped her up. "M-my thanks, Sir Integra," she said, wiping the pink tears from behind her veil. "I just wished that… Miss Hedgley would be here as well."

"You do realize that Moria has her duties to Rally and Seras, and would not be able to accomplish them if she stayed awake during the day, but I am certain she will understand." The service concluded, the five left while the coffins were being lowered into their graves.

"I do apologize for dragging the both of you so soon after your arrival here to witness a depressing event such as this," Sir Integra muttered to May and Becky as they walked slowly past the other graves. "But I felt that Bridgett could benefit to have some of Rally's friends besides her during this trying time."

"It's alright, Integra," May said as Becky studied the makeshift grave markers. "To be frank, I'm used to this sort of thing. During my time as a streetwalker, I've often had to visit the funerals of other hookers who had the misfortune of meeting the wrong 'John' on the streets. I'm just glad I was employed at the Purple Pussy, otherwise I would've ended-up the same way." Sir Integra just nodded.

"Wait a minute!" Becky exclaimed, then rushed over to one grave – one that was marked 'Kenneth Hedgley'. "This name… Sir Integra," she asked, turning to the Hellsing leader, "is that…?"

"Yes… that is the grave of Moria's father," Sir Integra replied rather sadly. "He was murdered by Iscariot's agents during the battle. Moria had the misfortune to witness the whole thing."

Becky had to force the sudden lump in her throat down hard before saying, "That's awful!", wiping a tear from her eye.

"Moria was able to avenge his death upon the agents responsible, though," the Hellsing leader added, patting Becky on the shoulder. "However, Kenneth's passing had hit her quite hard, and she is only beginning to recover." Looking past May and Becky, she noticed that the sun was about to set and motioned them to enter the mansion. "Revy, I am going to need you to accompany Moria on a mission this evening."

"Huh? Something about to go down, Sir Integra?" Revy asked. She was tempted to call her 'boss lady', and did it once, only to get a harsh rebuke from her. Therefore, she resolved to do so when she didn't _**directly**_ address the knight.

"Just an investigation of the Docklands, nothing more, but be armed all the same."

Around the time everyone had entered, Moira and Rally ascended from the sub-basement level. Moria, however, was not wearing her butler outfit, but her black battle outfit, shoulder holster and ammo belt. "Wow! You're looking pretty sharp, Moria!" Becky exclaimed, wide-eyed and smiling seeing the butler dressed as such.

"Not to mention _**you**_, Rally!" May added, seeing her friend in her yellow Hellsing uniform.

"Why thank you, May," the dusky vampire replied, smiling, which showed her fangs.

"It's nice seeing you again, Becky… and… May, I guess," replied Moria, indicating the blonde explosives expert, who nodded in agreement. "I regret not having talked to you the last time you were here."

"That's okay," May giggled. "Me and Kenny were a little involved talking to Rally again."

Moria nodded slightly. "And as for this outfit," she began, "this is _**actually**_ a _**new**_ one; the original had to be cut away after I was stabbed a couple weeks back. This one has a few improvements over the first," she indicated to the gloves, which only have the nails exposed. She then turned her attention to Sir Integra, her bearing serious. "Sir Integra, I wish to talk to Revy before the mission about a very delicate matter… in private."

"Of course," Sir Integra said, nodding then turning to Revy. "There's a small room next to the motor pool. Follow Moria there."

"Okay," the pirate replied, following Moria out the door, but now before passing Bridgett, who was entering the mansion. "Hey kid," Revy asked, "you gonna be alright?"

The young dhampir sighed sadly, but said, "Hopefully." She then walked past Revy, as well as Rally and her friends, where Becky for the first time noticed Bridgett's mauvine eyes.

"Bridgett," Sir Integra added as the girl walked alongside her, "you may take the rest of the day off." Bridgett silently acknowledged, then climbed up the stairs, along with her employer.

"Hey Becky," Rally asked, startled by her friend's lack of attention towards her, "anything wrong?"

"It's that girl, Rally," the information expert said, mystified. "Those eyes of her just don't look… natural."

The dusky vampire shrugged. "A long story, Becky, May. As soon as Master arrives, we'll explain."

Then Seras came up the stairs – which caused a great deal of started looks from the two newcomers. "Seras!" Becky gasped, seeing the red-clad No-Life Queen for the first time. "What… what happened to your arm?" She pointed with a trembling hand to what used to be Seras' left arm, now a shifting mass of shadows.

"I'll explain as soon as we're settled, Becky," remarked Seras. "Granted, it does look startling, but I've gotten used to it."

"Yeah," May added apprehensively.

Rally noticed the frightened looks of her human friends, then said, "Look, let's get seated and we'll explain everything, okay guys?" She pointed to two repaired couches facing each other, then bade Becky and May to one, while she and her master took another.

**THE MOTOR POOL, AT THE SAME TIME…**

"Okay, so we're here," Revy said impatiently as she and Moria entered the small room, whereas the butler made sure the door was latched; Berttle, the Wild Geese's automotive expert was inside, and even though the Australian knew what Moria was capable of, she was not in the mood to have an unwanted audience present. "Now what the fuck do you have to tell me about?"

"Revy…" the brunette butler began, somewhat apprehensively, "something had happened to me since we left Roanapur after the Radinov affair. However, I have no wish to have this known to you in the heat of battle, should it happen."

For Revy's part, the pirate just cocked her head curiously. "Huh? Know about _**what**_?" she asked.

Moria didn't say anything, but she made sure she looked Revy in the eye – as to the latter's surprise, Moria's emerald green eyes changed to a bluish-white. And that look changed to shock as the exposed skin on Moria was gradually replaced by silver-gray fur – as well as a more animalistic, yet still humanoid, appearance.

"What the… fuck…?" the Chinese-American pirate gasped, suddenly frightened.

Deciding to let Revy digest her transformation for a few seconds, Moria broke the silence. "I'm a werewolf, Revy," she said, the words coming with difficulty, "like my father before me. He lived for over 450 years as such before his death." Satisfied, she allowed herself to assume a more human form, although the eyes were still changed. "I can change my form at will, but during nights of the full moon, the change is more spontaneous, yet I can still control it to a degree."

Revy just looked at Moria, still in shock. "Good thing you didn't have those powers back in Roanapur when you kicked my ass back there," she managed to say, "otherwise it would've been fucking it for me!"

Moria smiled as she allowed her eyes to return to normal. "Thankfully so for you," she smartly remarked. "Now I suggest we get started on our mission before Sir Integra gets upset with us."

"No argument there," Revy said. "To be blunt, your boss reminds me too much of Balalaika – one person _**not **_to fuck with!"

"I'll let Sir Integra know about the compliment… in an edited version, of course," the werewolf said as the two exited. "Ah Berttle, it looks like you've finally gotten off the bandages," she indicated to his head.

"Thanks, love," the Australian merc said as he finished replacing the windshield on Rally's Cobra, then got the buffer and compound to take out the scratches in the finish. "Granted, it was a good thing I was lucky as I was, with that Nazi bitch and those FREAKs of hers wrecking the place and all."

"Quite so," Moria replied, taking a pair of keys from a pegboard on the wall. "We'll be taking the Land Rover, if you don't mind."

"Go right ahead, love," Berttle said, flipping the two a jaunty salute.

"A Land Rover?" Revy grumbled, looking at the other cars in the garage. "Why can't we take one of those Jaguars… or that sweet Aston Martin?"

"Those cars are for Sir Integra's personal use, Revy," countered Moria sharply, "and I would thank you if you banish the thought of taking those on a joyride… which would upset her greatly!" Revy shuddered, the image of an angry Sir Integra – or Seras – in her head! "Besides, it's best to maintain a low profile for such these missions, and the Land Rover is just the vehicle for the job."

"Whatever," Revy snorted, "but I wish we could do this mission in one of those Jags!"

Abruptly, Moria paused, then thought for a bit. "You know," she finally said, "if the situation warrants it, it _**might **_be permissible to use one of the finer motorcars on such a mission." Quite suddenly though, she eyed Revy sternly and added, "However, _**I **_will be the one behind the wheel _**if**_ that were to happen! That way, at least it will be _**me **_facing the consequences in case it gets wrecked as a result."

"Fine by me," Revy replied.

"Just looking out for your welfare, that is all," added Moria as she unlocked a rather nondescript Land Rover, with Revy joining her.

**XXX**

Once inside her room, Bridgett took off the veil and undid the zipper in the back of her funeral dress. Still numb from the day's events, she sat herself down on the edge of her bed, thinking the same. _**'A week ago, I couldn't even shed a single tear for my parents' deaths. Now the release comes easily,' **_she thought. _**'Oh well, that's life.' **_Deciding not to waste any more time, she got up and completely removed the dress.

However, once she got a look at herself in a full-length mirror, Bridgett, for the first time, couldn't help but to be fascinated in the changes to herself. Granted, she had a nice figure before becoming a dhampir, but seeing herself now, she was amazed at the utter perfection her body now exhibited. Every curve was well proportioned, with no evidence of fat or sag whatsoever.

Then ever so slowly, she undid the front claps of her bra and removed it – and gasped at how her breasts had changed. Although she admitted she was not quite as buxom as Moria or Seras, Bridgett found her breasts had grown larger and more rounded than before. She fondled herself – and gasped again as almost orgasmic sensations raced throughout her body. Bridgett even noticed how her nipples had grown more erect as she fingered them… so much so that she failed to notice that her hands seemed to be on automatic as she absently continued to grope herself, her mind lost in an erotic fog.

And then it occurred – Bridgett took-in a sharp breath, then cried out as she climaxed suddenly, falling to her knees as she did. And there she remained, trembling for ten seconds until it passed. She then collapsed on the floor, fascinated that she had an orgasm just by fondling her breasts. _**'I-incredible! All I did was grope myself… and I came! I never realized that I've became so… so sensitive!' **_

But as she began to sit-up, Bridgett then noticed her panties – which was soaked from her passion. "Lovely!" she groaned irritably. "Now I have to change!" Standing up, she gingerly stepped out of her underwear. She would have gone to her dresser if she hadn't noticed the knocking on her door. "Coming!" she called out, racing to the door. Stepping behind it, Bridgett opened it a crack. "Alice! What brings you here?"

Alice Brooke, a young girl Bridgett's age with long, light brown hair, was one of the new maids hired by Hellsing in the wake of the Millennium attack. She was also part of Bridgett's 'circle' of four friends/lovers. "I knew that you were at you parents' funeral and thought I would stop by," she replied. "Mind if I come in?"

"Oh wait until I find a dressing gown, Alice," Bridgett sputtered, caught off-guard by the request, "I'm not clothed!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous," Alice said, opening the door. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before!" She strode in, dressed in nothing more than a terrycloth bathrobe, then was then enraptured by the site of the nude Bridgett. "But then again," she said, "I never imagined you would look this lovely!"

"Thank you. Personally though, I'm a little embarrassed about how I look now." Bridgett took a closer assessment on what she looked like now. "The way I'm proportioned, I look like a porn star now!"

Alice just smiled, walking closer to Bridgett. "Oh I don't think so, Bridgett dear," she purred, brushing aside one of the dhampir's jet black bangs. "You look like the type of girl anyone wants to be." She then got serious, "It was too bad Cathy and Nell got killed in the raid. They would've loved the way you look now."

"Nell…" The mention of that name caused Bridgett's heart to sink. Nell York was the first female lover the dhampir had, one who made her to acknowledge her homosexuality. In fact, Nell was the person who had introduced Bridgett to Cathy and Alice. The four became close friends, and spent many of their off-school hours shopping, gossiping… and from time-to-time engaged in passionate lovemaking together. All those memories came crashing into Bridgett's mind, her body shaking as tears started to flow. She then flinched when Alice took a finger and examined one of those teardrops.

"Hmm… pink," she said, curious about the hue. "Now this is interesting."

Bridgett nodded, sobering up. "Y-yes. Sir Integra said that some of the tears are mixed with blood. That explains the colour." She then looked Alice in the eye, "By all rights, you should be terrified of me, and yet I don't feel it. Aren't you the least bit concerned that I'm not human anymore?"

"What's the difference?" Alice dismissed. "I'm more frightened by those two vampires you associate than of you. Besides," she then took off the gown, revealing that she was nude also, "you're the one that's hurting right now."

"_**ALICE! NOW WAIT A MINUTE…" **_However, Bridgett's objections were silenced when Alice embraced her, then kissed her deeply. Although she briefly resisted, Bridgett gave in, the two of them falling on the bed.

For half a minute, the two continued to kiss, their hands exploring each other's body. Parting, Alice gazed into Bridgett's mauvine eyes and whispered, "I know I'm not an empath like you… but I can tell you're hurting inside, Bridgett. You've just laid your parents to rest and need help dealing with it. Please… let me ease your pain?" Bridgett wanted to answer her, telling Alice how much she needed relief from her sorrow – but the words didn't came, instead throwing herself into her friend/lover's embrace.

The two then proceeded to engage each other, Alice taking time to fondling one of Bridgett's breasts with her left hand while sucking on the nipple of the other; her right hand going to the dhampir's soaked crotch. As for Bridgett, she began moaning loudly as Alice worked her clitoris furiously, shuttering as one orgasm after another worked itself on the dhampir's body.

And all through this, neither of the girls noticed that the door to the bedroom was partially open!

**XXX**

"You've gotta be kidding me, Rally!" Becky exclaimed, staring at her friend in shock. "Moria… a werewolf!"

"Yup," the dusky vampire replied with a smile. "Her powers only showed themselves a week before her twentieth birthday, long after we returned from Roanapur."

"That's funny," May added, "I thought vampires and werewolves don't get along with each other."

"Well, normally they don't," Seras explained, "but Master and Kenneth Hedgley were friends for a long time, as well as allies during World War II, along with Walter."

"Yeah… it was too bad about Walter, though," Becky sighed. "And I liked him."

"Look, it wasn't Walter's fault that Millennium had recruited him as a spy back then," added Rally. "But I wish I was able to find out he was working for them when Master freed me."

"On the other hand, I wish I was there with Master instead of being with Sir Integra when that catboy got his blood mixed with the others," said Seras, "then maybe he would be still here than in that prison he's in right now."

"Yeah, about that," Becky asked, "how is Integra holding out now that he's gone."

"She's doing alright… I guess." Rally leaned back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. "Still, I think she misses him. Alucard may have pushed Integra's buttons for quite a while, but it was all for the best. He did save her from her uncle when Sir Arthur died, after all."

"Walter wasn't there?" May looked incredulous.

"He was in South America at the time," replied Seras. "Part of Millennium's plan, I guess."

Rally was about to add to the conversation when something caught her attention. "Huh? Pardon me for a second." She then closed her eyes and concentrated briefly. "Sorry about that, but I had to isolate my mind from Bridgett's. It seems she's currently… intimately involved with another of the staff."

"Is that it?" Becky replied. "Must be a bother."

"Oh nothing much, just wanted to give her some privacy."

"And speaking of privacy," Seras began, standing up, "I think I better leave you three alone for a while. Probably catch you later on." The No-Life Queen then faded from view.

Both Becky and May looked at the empty space that once had Seras, silently agog. "Rally," May began, "is it my imagination, or is Seras acting more and more like Alucard?"

"She _**does **_have a little of that stand-offish attitude he had," Becky added.

"Who knows? Guess she's taking her new role a little more seriously," sighed Rally.

**XXX**

Ever since she left Bridgett alone when they went upstairs, Sir Integra spent the remainder of the night in her office, going over much of the paperwork the mansion's restoration had presented her. Much of it involved requisitions on paint, lumber and other sundries the repairs were taking, but nothing else.

Then her attention was diverted to _**another **_pile of paperwork – namely involving the mission Moria and Revy were in. _**'Hopefully, the reports that someone selling FREAK chips near the Docklands area are accurate,' **_she thought. _**'There has been some disturbing rumours that somebody is manufacturing the chips according to Millennium's design. If that is the case, it could mean more FREAKs than before – ones that England, nor the world for that matter, can ill afford to contend with!'**_

Finally, though, fatigue began to take the Hellsing leader, the eyesight in her one eye getting fuzzy. "Oh well," she sighed, "I cannot continue with this without falling asleep at my desk." Getting up, she organized the paperwork into orderly piles, then placed said piles into folders, which she locked inside her desk. Satisfied, Sir Integra stretched before leaving her office, turning off the lights as she did.

However, once she arrived at the second floor, Sir Integra couldn't help but to hear strange sounds in the corridor. "That is odd," she mused. "It sounds as if someone is… moaning." Going to the source of that sound, she came upon Bridgett's room, the door partially open. Curious, she inched closer to the opening – and nearly gasped!

Bridgett and Alice were on the bed, nude and their crotches grinding against one another. Of course, Bridgett had her eyes closed and Alice had her back to the door as they continued to work, their bodies drenched in sweat. Then they both tensed and cried out, the fluids of their passion gushing between them. Both girls then collapsed, each of them leaning on the other in the afterglow. "That… that felt good," Alice whispered.

"Yes," Bridgett replied.

Then Bridgett looked up – and saw they had an audience! _**"EEEP! SIR INTEGRA!"**_

"_**WHAT? OH BLAST!" **_Both girls then dived off the bed, hiding behind it as Alice looked up, terrified about losing her job! "Sir Integra… n-now please don't be upset…"

"Do not worry, Miss Brooke," the Hellsing leader was finally able to say, "I am not angry with you… although I am a little annoyed that you failed to latch the door behind you." Alice didn't say anything, but looked embarrassed about her mistake.

"Sir Integra," Bridgett piped up, "we're sorry about this."

Sir Integra just smiled. "Aside from the door, you girls have nothing to be sorry about. Now if you will excuse me, I will be letting you return to…" she blushed, "whatever you were doing." She then closed the door, the latch securely engaging.

Once she was clear from the door, Sir Integra leaned against the wall, relaxing just in time for Seras to appear next to her. "You've handled that quite nicely," the No-Life Queen said, standing next to her.

"I never expected to be witness to such… passionate lovemaking," Sir Integra mused. Turning her head, she looked Seras in the eye and added, "Whenever I gather the courage to do so, I believe we might try what Miss Healy and Miss Brooke were doing."

Seras smiled. "I have a few ideas about that night, if you don't mind." The two then kissed, then parted ways.

**XXX**

Bridgett and Alice were on the bed again, the two absently staring at the ceiling. "That was close," Alice breathed. "I thought I was going to get the sack because of what we were doing."

"Don't you mean _**WE**_?" Bridgett corrected.

Alice simply chuckled. "You're a dhampir, Bridgett. You have job security because of it." She then looked again at Bridgett, her left hand on Bridgett's left breast. "Tell me… what do you sense in me?"

"Now that's not fair. Isn't it obvious, the way you're fondling me?"

"Maybe," Alice replied, her finger gently circling Bridgett's erect nipple. "So what do you feel about me?" Bridgett didn't speak, instead launching herself on top of Alice, causing the girl to squeal in delight.

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER…**

It was near 2 AM. Becky and May had long ago gotten themselves to bed, leaving Rally alone in the drawing room. Out of boredom, the dusky vampire picked up a book that was laying on the table near her, which she began to go over the pages in the gloom.

It was a couple of seconds after that Seras appeared, leaning over Rally. "You do realize the light's too low for reading, Rally?" she said.

Rally just looked up. "Doesn't matter to me, y'know," she said. "I needed to do something since Moria's not here, with that mission she has with Revy." Rally then stretched, "I'm beginning to understand how bored that pirate can get."

Seras then embraced Rally from behind, her darkwing forming an arm. "From what Master keeps telling me, it's only going to get worse as the years go by. I wouldn't worry too much, though. We can always find something to do?"

"You're still talking to Alucard?" Rally looked genuinely surprised.

"Of course. Just because he's trapped in that prison the Major set for him, it's not like he can't talk to me from time-to-time." Seras then gave Rally a peck on the cheek. "I can even talk to Pip if I want to."

Rally chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Me and Goldie even have the occasional conversation, now that's we've buried the hatchet. She and Sally have been whipping the souls I gathered into shape, with Hueng handling the scheduling, so I don't think she'll be bored…" Then all of a sudden, Rally seemed to drift off, as if sensing something.

Seras noticed. "Anything wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"It's… it's Moria," the dusky vampire answered. "All of a sudden… I'm feeling that she's… distracted… or something, her thoughts seemed to be muddled for some reason." The two vampires then heard the Land Rover outside, as if it was in a big hurry.

Now the feeling Rally was getting intensified as her proximity to Moria had gotten closer. "Master… you better call Integra! Something has happened!" She then got up and raced outside. Seras, in the meantime, cleared her head as she contacted Sir Integra.

As immedietly as Rally got outside, Revy got herself out of the Land Rover's driver's side. "Look, before you bite my fucking head off, it wasn't our fault!" she snapped, noticing the vampire.

"I wasn't going to do that, Revy!" Rally countered. "I just want to know what happened!" But as soon as the passenger side opened, it was all the dusky vampire could do not to feel horrified at what she saw.

Right about then, Sir Integra showed up, tying the belt of her robe. She had neglected to put-on her eyepatch, the scarred-over remains of her left eye showing. But before she could demand details, her remaining eye widened. "What… in the world…?" she gasped.

Moria just walked in a daze, blood splattered all over her. Her hands, the gloves shredded, were caked in dried blood – as well as bits of bone and brain tissue!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	5. Revy's First Week, Pt 2

**Night Angels: Aftermath and Beyond – Pt. 5, "Revy's First Week, Pt. 2"**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats/Black Lagoon fanfiction**

**By Elwin 'Blaine' Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Geneon Universal/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and Sentai Filmworks, and "Black Lagoon", created by Rei Hiroe and is the property of Shogakukan/Viz Media, Geneon Universal, Madhouse Studios, and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre company. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

The night was rather uneventful, and as it wore on, two young girls, lying nude next to each other, just slept after a rather athletic session of lovemaking. However, Bridgett Healy woke-up, the black-haired girl's face a mask of concern as her mauvine eyes glowed brightly. Quickly, she shook the shoulder of her lover for the night. "Wake-up, Alice!" she hissed in a low voice.

However, Alice Brooke just waived her off sleepily. "Go 'way, Bridgett," she mumbled as she turned away, "You've wore me out. You wan' more… jus' masturbate."

"I'm not joking, Alice, get up!" the raven-haired Bridgett added, leaping off the bed and digging through a dresser for a white camisole and panties, then a white terrycloth bathrobe. "I've sensed something downstairs and it's not good! I'm going down to find out what it is! Go to your room, find some decent nightwear and follow me down as well!" She quickly dressed, then exited out the door. However, Alice groggily pulled herself out of bed, dressed herself clumsily, then made her way to her room.

Making sure the belt on her robe was tied securely, Bridgett descended the stairs as fast as she could – where she beheld a horrifying sight. Moria Hedgley, her supervisor and guardian, was standing dazed, splattered in blood while her hands were caked in that same organ. Around her, Irene 'Rally' Vincent, Seras Victoria, Revy and Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, helped guide her to one of the less repaired sofas that doted the damaged, but being repaired, mansion. _**"OH DEAR GOD,"**_ she cried out as she raced to the brunette's side, _**"MISS HEDGLEY, WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU!"**_

"Huh?" Moria just looked at Bridgett with the same glazed look on her face. "Uh… Bridgett, what did you say? Pardon me but I can't hear you too good right now."

"What?" Concerned, Bridgett looked at Revy and pleaded, "Revy, what in the world's happened to Miss Hedgley?"

"Look, I'll tell all of you, just let me get back to the car, willya?" the Chinese pirate growled before returning to the Land Rover they drove up with.

Now Alice made her way downstairs. But before she could say anything, Sir Integra barked out, "Miss Brooke, go back upstairs and fetch a basin, warm water, soap and clean towels! Miss Healy," she turned to Bridgett, "contact Dr. Trevelyan and have him come here immedietly! Then go to the kitchen, brew-up some chamomile tea and come back here!"

"Yes, Sir Integra!" Bridgett acknowledged, running into the depths of the mansion.

"R-right, ma'am!" a startled Alice answered in turn, running back upstairs.

Now Revy returned inside, lugging with her a load of surveillance equipment, setting it up on a nearby table just as Becky 'the Nose' Farrah and 'Minnie' May Takigawa came down, woken from the commotion. "Look," the pirate began, "before I show you what the hell happened, I better explain what went down."

"Please do," Sir Integra said, sitting down, "and do _**NOT **_omit anything! Even the _**SLIGHTEST **_details is important!"

"Why not?" Just as soon as everyone not occupied with anything sat down, Revy lit up a cigarette began her tale. "Me and Moria arrived at the Docklands, just as you told us to. However, what happened next we didn't expect…"

**FLASHBACK, THE DOCKLANDS, TWO HOURS EARLIER…**

"Aw fuck! Just how long are we going to be sitting around doing nothing?" Revy loudly complained, she and Moria hidden behind various crates and debris.

"Will you _**please **_stop complaining so loud, Revy?" Moria hissed in a low voice, staring at an open space with a pair of night vision binoculars. "A job like this requires patience and stealth, both of which you're sorely lacking at the moment!"

Revy just grunted, leaning back against a crate. "If that's the case," she continued, this time in a lower voice, "at least you could give me back my cigarettes. I'd relax better if I had a smoke."

Briefly, Moria turned away and countered, "Sorry, but I'm afraid the smell might give us away better than your shouting." Relaxing, she added, "This is important, Revy. If the information Sir Integra received last night is accurate, it might go a long way in solving the problem with the FREAK chip."

"Well you can't complain about that, now can you?" Revy finally relaxed, adding, "At least you can tell me why the fuck this is so important."

Moria thought for a bit. "I… guess we were in a bit of a hurry, so I think I can give you a better overview about the mission." Relaxing, she began, "For the last week, the Hellsing Organization has been receiving very disturbing rumours that there is a new version of the FREAK chip about – possibly one based upon the Millennium design, or an improvement of the same."

Without any explanation, Revy was alarmed. "What? A _**new**_ chip? Shit, this _**can't **_be good!"

"Quite. Last night, Sir Integra got a report from officials within the London Metropolitan Police that there's going to be a drop of that same chip. From what a confidential informant – one of good standing within the department I had been told, someone is going to be selling a good quantity of such chips at this particular location." Moria then quietly set-up a combination night vision camera/amplified listening device. "Our job is to confirm the drop and the exchange of any coin of the realm such a transaction would entail – then move against said individuals."

Revy grinned predatorily, pulling out one of her cutlasses. "Alright, now _**that's **_what I'm talking about!"

"_**Alive!" **_Moria added, rather pointedly.

"Whatever," Revy sighed, holstering the gun again. "Shit, you had to ruin my fun."

"Revy, we need to know if these chips are _**indeed**_ a new manufacture or they are in fact of the existing inventory," the butler/werewolf pointed out. "And the only way we can do that is to capture and interrogate the subjects as such."

"Can you do that?"

"I'm certain we can," Moria said. "Hellsing can be quite ruthless in our interrogation methods, although not to the same bloodthirsty level that Balalaika or Chang are used to."

"And if it _**doesn't**_ work?" asked Revy.

"Well… Rally and Seras _**do **_need to be fed," answered Moria with a smile. "If we can't wring it out of them, those two can find the information we need through their blood." Then a small noise caught her attention. "Shhh… this might be them!"

Sure enough, one individual, then another showed up and began talking amongst each other. Quietly, Moria slipped on a pair of headphones and turned on the amplification system. However, the frown she had on her face was telling. "Something wrong?" Revy asked.

Moria grunted slightly. "They're talking so low, it's hard to hear what they're saying," she said, turning up the volume. "Ah, there we are… nice and clear."

For the next few minutes, the two women continued to listen to the men as they exchanged stories of survival within the devastated London, as well as humorous antidotes from their memories. It seem as if Moria was going to be as bored as Revy was listening in to what they accurately assumed was irrelevant conversation. Then the brunette leaned over excitedly. "From the sounds of the conversation, it looks like they're finally getting down to business," she hissed. "Revy, be prepared for…"

_**BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM!**_

Moria quickly threw the headphones off her ears as she yelped and fell to the ground, clutching the same in obvious pain. _**"MORIA!" **_Revy called out, her cutlasses drawn.

"Ears… ringing… can't… hear…" Moria groaned, still writhing on the ground in pain.

Revy knew it was useless to help her companion out, so she raced over to where their suspects were – both men now motionless on the ground. Quickly, she made a cursory examination of the two, then yelled, _**"FUCK! THEY'RE BOTH DEAD!" **_Turning to the direction the gunshots originated, the pirate drew both her chromed cutlasses, then called out, "Alright, this night's been a complete wash because of you, so come on out and take your fucking medicine, cocksucker!"

"Such foul language for such a beautiful woman," a male voice, sounding not altogether sane, replied. "Something I would've expected… from a foul heathen like you!" Stepping out of the shadows, a man wearing what appeared to be a tattered version of a Catholic priest's vestments, as well as several weeks' growth of facial hair, aimed what looked like a salvaged machine gun at Revy. "We are the servants of God, and his instruments of his divine justice on Earth! We are called here to cleanse His holy lands by separating the ash from the flesh!" He then opened fire on the pirate, causing her to duck out of the way. _**"PRAISE TO OUR LORD!"**_

Returning fire, Revy quickly found cover in a pile of tattered crates and storage containers. "Fuck," she muttered to herself, changing clips on the fly, "that's gotta be one of those Iscariot bastards the boss lady told me about! He must have been hiding out in the sewers for the last few weeks, and now decided to come out in the open and start his own damn crusade!" She took note of the priest's face, his eyes wild and blazing, adding, "And from the looks of it, whatever that vampire Alucard did to those fuckers must've unhinged him seriously!" Deciding not to think any further, she continued to shoot back, hoping that Moria would recover in time before she ran out of ammunition.

Now at this time, Moria finally rousted herself, recovering slightly from the amplified report of the machine gun over her earphones, although all she could hear was ringing. But she did take notice of the muzzle flashes near her, and craned her head upwards. She couldn't see Revy, but saw where she was hiding from the shots being fired. But as she turned her attention to her friend's opponent, Moria's eyes widened – especially seeing the tarnished silver crucifix hanging his neck. "I-Iscariot?" she gasped, her mood changing from shock… to blind anger!

The second Revy heard the enraged scream, she looked to see Moria, transformed to her more-animalistic form, charging the Iscariot. Before he could do anything, the werewolf brutally tackled the insane priest to the ground, then proceeded to savagely rend him to pieces with her claws. Leaving her place of concealment, Revy raced over to try to pull Moria back, but got shoved hard back as the werewolf continued to tear him to pieces.

"_**MORIA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" **_Revy yelled, but to no avail.

After two minutes, Moria stopped, her face and hands covered with blood. Gradually, she transformed back, breathing hard. Deciding to take a risk, Revy gingerly walk besides her friend. What she saw wasn't pleasant, if the sick look on her face was of any clue.

The priest's face was gone, gouged to a depth of two inches. And all around them was the various limbs and organs Moria tore from him.

**END FLASHBACK**

After Revy finished, she replayed the whole escapade for Sir Integra, with Rally, Seras, May and Becky looking on. The Hellsing leader just shook her head sadly, realizing what had happened. The two vampires just looked on, used to this graphic display of death. But as for Becky, she looked as if she was about to throw-up at that minute, and even the street-savvy May looked a bit queasy.

Elsewhere, Dr. Trevelyan examined Moria's ears, the girl still in shock. Bridgett had set-up the teapot and was ready to serve its contents, while Alice tended to Moria, cleaning the blood and gore from her hands and face.

Finally satisfied, the doctor then walked away, going to Sir Integra's side. "She suffered a bit of inner ear concussion," he said in a low voice. "I couldn't tell if her eardrums had been ruptured, though. If they have, then they've healed by now."

"So what you are saying is that Moria's hearing will recover in time?" Sir Integra asked.

"Given a night-or-two's bed rest, she should be alright," Dr. Trevelyan replied, "though she may have some residual ringing in her ears for a few days, but nothing permanent." He took another look at her, adding, "The additional time could benefit her, being she still in a bit of shock from the experience."

Sir Integra just nodded. "My thanks, Doctor," she said, shutting off the recording. "Care for some tea?"

"Not at all," the doctor answered.

By now, Alice was satisfied that she had Moria's face and hands cleaned, but when she reached to clean her exposed cleavage, she hesitated, not wishing to cause offense. Then a gloved, strong hand gently gripped her, which caused her to turn – to face Rally. "That's alright," she said. "We'll take care of that for you."

"Ulp! R-right!" Alice squeaked, her hand trembling as Rally let go.

Bridgett noticed Alice's trembling as the girl backed away. "Anything wrong?" she asked. "I sensed that you were afraid of something."

It took a few seconds for Alice to find her voice. "She… that vampire… touched me!"

"Doesn't seem too unusual to me," Bridgett replied.

"May be for you… but to me, it was as if the very hand of Death had taken hold of me!"

Bridgett looked sympathetic at her friend/lover, guiding her away. "Don't give it a second thought, Alice," she said soothingly. "Rally wouldn't dare harm another human."

Alice looked at her companion. "But she drank _**your **_blood, Bridgett," she said.

"It was an accident," the black-haired dhampir replied, "mostly through a complication I made. Come now, I'll need help serving the tea." Alice nodded, assisting her.

As the two girls were talking, Rally and Seras walked up to Sir Integra, the No-Life Queen saying, "If you don't mind, Sir Integra, me and Rally would like to take Moria downstairs and get her to relax."

"Go ahead, Rally, Seras. It might be some time before everyone else here has a chance to relax," Sir Integra replied.

As Rally walked up to Moria, who still looked dazed, she was about to speak but remembered about her friend/lover's hearing problem. _**'Moria?' **_she mentally called out.

That caught Moria's attention. Her eyes finally showing clarity, she slowly turned around. "R-Rally?" she began, tears starting to stream.

'_**Let's go downstairs. You've had a rough night.' **_But Rally was surprised when Moria lunged herself at her, hugging the dusky vampire tightly. _**'Hey take it easy, Moria! We've just have to get you to bed, that's all.'**_

"Let me accompany you to down," Seras added. Rally nodded in acknowledgment, then the two vampires gently escorted Moria down to the lower levels.

By now, those still awake were being served tea by Bridgett and Alice. "If you ask me," Revy muttered as she accepted her cup, "I'd prefer a stiff shot of rum after this. Still, this is better than nothing at all," taking a sip of her tea.

"I still… can't believe that Moria was even capable of this sort of… violence!" Becky added uneasily, grateful that her stomach had settled down. "It was all I could do not to throw up from seeing all that!"

"And I thought I saw _**worse**_ during my time on the streets," May added.

Sir Integra regarded the two kindly. "Believe me, since gaining her powers, Moria is capable of unleashing a horrible wrath upon _**anyone**_ who has the misfortune of angering her, if what she did to the Iscariots that killed her father was of any example. The way she helped Rally and Seras deal with the supergangs on the West End and at the Docklands a few weeks ago is evident of that."

"Then it's a good thing we're her friends, Becky… otherwise, we could've ended-up the same as that guy," May managed to laugh. The information expert just nodded.

**XXX**

It turned out that on the next night, Moria's hearing did clear up, but the truth be told, it took her a full three nights before she recovered sufficiently from the stress to be about. However, when she began to make her rounds, she looked even more depressed that on the night of the incident, if the way she did the nightly clean-up was any evidence.

_**CRASH!**_

"Oh damn," Moria groaned, seeing the vase she accidently knocked down and broken during her dusting, "not _**again**_?" Sighing, she made her way to the closet to get a broom and dustpan.

"Moria?" Immedietly the young butler recognized the voice behind her. Cringing, she turned around, seeing Sir Integra behind her. "Anything wrong?"

"Ma'am," Moria began, "I'm… I'm sorry about this. I'll clean it up as soon as I can."

"Moria, that was the _**third**_ vase you have broken tonight," Sir Integra said quite pointedly. "Thankfully, they were all inexpensive and easily replaceable, but that is besides the point. You are not _**normally**_ this clumsy, which leads me to suspect there is something seriously wrong with you." She saw Moria's head droop in shame, leading her to add, "Care to talk about it in my office?" The young butler didn't say anything, instead walking towards her employer's office.

As soon as they arrived, Sir Integra offered Moria a chair, which she kindly refused. "Moria," the Hellsing leader began, "I realize you have been under a lot of stress following the incident with the Iscariot at the Docklands, but up to now you have been able to perform your duties without any flaws. What has changed?"

"I wish I knew, Sir Integra," Moria moaned. "I'm sorry if I had been a disappointment to you."

"You are _**not **_a disappointment, Moria," Sir Integra corrected, "but I think under the circumstances, returning to your normal duties is more of a detriment than a favour right now." Nesting her hands under her chin, the pale blonde woman said, "I wish you to take a brief sabbatical from your work here, with pay."

"But Sir Integra…" Moria started, but stopped when her employer held up her hand.

"No exceptions, Moria! Bridgett and Miss Brooke is well capable of picking up the burden of your tasks while you are resting for however long it takes." Eyeing her closely, Sir Integra added, "Besides, you have not smiled – really _**smiled**_ since this sad episode with Millennium and your father's death had began! You can return to your duties _**provided**_ you can put a genuine smile on that face of yours!"

Moria wanted to protest but found it was no use. "Of course, Sir Integra," she sighed, then she bowed before exiting. However, upon seeing the doors close, the pace of her walk changed to that of an extremely angry woman. "Of all the damn, bloody…"

Now about this time, Revy had ascended the stairs, and was relieved to see Moria up and about, but a little surprised with how angry she was. "Hey Moria, what's got you all pissed off?" she asked.

"Just get out of my way, Revy!" Moria angrily snarled, catching the pirate off-guard. "All because of three bloody broken vases, Sir Integra has put me on extended holiday! Now leave me be!" All Revy could do is to watch the butler storm off, then shrugged and made her way into Sir Integra's office, where she knocked on the door.

As soon as the Hellsing leader bade her in, the pirate walked up to the desk. "Revy, I suppose this is concerning your first pay?" Sir Integra began, producing a plastic card.

"Sure do," Revy said, taking the card. "What's this?"

"A rechargeable debit card, with your first month's salary already entered. You do know how to write your name, do you?"

"Of course I do, no need to be sarcastic about it," Revy said as she signed the card, using a pen Sir Integra generously provided. "Even got that PIN number you gave me memorized." Thinking back to her run-in with the young butler, she asked, "What happened to Moria?"

"I had to place her on leave until she can get whatever issues she has on her mind settled." Sir Integra sighed, then rubbed her temples. "I hated to do that, but I still feel that she still has lingering issues about what happened to her father."

"Oh… right. Listen, I'll get out of your hair, Sir Integra. Thanks for the pay." Revy then stopped in her tracks as she left the office. "Oh yeah, any way of verifying the pay?" she asked, waiving the card.

"Yes, there is a web address on the back of the card," Sir Integra answered. "Just type the account number, then the PIN number to check your balance. When next month comes around, come back to my office and I'll give you the reload card for your next pay."

"Okay. Well 'bye then." Revy then exited the office, leaving her employer to her tasks.

"Well, it's doesn't look like much," the pirate mused to herself as she looked at the card, "but I guess the boss lady couldn't create a bank account in this place without calling too much attention to myself. Oh well, better find a laptop to check on my pay."

But as Revy rounded a corner, she was surprised to find Alice helping Bridgett to her feet, the black-haired dhampir looking dazed. "Shit… what happened to you, kid?"

"It's… it's alright, Revy," Bridgett stammered. "The sensation was brief; it'll pass in time."

Revy didn't looked convinced. She then turned her attention to Alice, who answered, "Miss Hedgley passed us a few seconds ago. From the look on her face, I thought it was best not to ask why she was in such a state. But Bridgett…"

**FLASHBACK, A FEW SECONDS AGO…**

Alice and Bridgett were busy cleaning the windows when Moria stormed by. The light brown-haired maid took one look at her supervisor, and noticing the angry look on her face, decided it was best to keep quiet.

However, as Moria passed Bridgett, who was oblivious to her guardian's mood, the black-haired girl gasped, then collapsed to her knees. Moria heard the girl call out, finally forgetting her anger. But the sight of a dazed Bridgett caused a new emotions in her – shame. There was a single tear in her eye as she left the two.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Oh… so that's it," Revy said in a low voice. "Listen, I've got to find a laptop, so I'll be getting out of your hair."

"If that's the case," Alice offered, "I have a laptop in my room. You're more than happy to use it. Just turn it off afterwards."

"Thanks, kid. I'll just do that."

A few minutes later, Revy had found Alice's laptop, logged into the debit card's website, and verified the amount on the card as the agreed-upon fee. However, as she shut the device down, she couldn't help but to wonder about Moria's mood. "Fuck, I'm no head shrinker, but I can tell Moria's still messed-up about her dad. I wish I could help her somehow." Absently, she looked at her debit card, where an idea crept into her head.

"Heh, why not?" she smirked to herself. "If it doesn't work, I don't know what will. Still, I better get the boss lady's permission before I go to the liquor store."

**A LIQUOR STORE IN LONDON, THE NEXT DAY…**

"_**HUH? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY BACARDI GOLD IN STOCK?" **_Revy angrily yelled at the hapless proprietor of the liquor store that was a mere kilometer from the mansion.

"Miss," the proprietor pleaded, holding up his hands, "I'm sorry about it, but there's no reason to be upset about it!" Seeing Revy calm down, he added, "What I mean is that, even though the stores in this city have been restocked since the crisis, there hasn't been any call at _**this**_ establishment for that particular brand you've asked for." Helpfully, he added, "I've got plenty of fine Jamaican dark rum, if you like," producing a familiar looking bottle to the pirate.

"No thanks, it's Bacardi Gold-or-nothing for me!"

"Well then…" the proprietor mused, looking around the store, "could I interest you in some fine gin then?"

Revy shuttered. "Fuck no! That shit tastes too much like pine trees to me!"

The proprietor looked confused as he again looked over his stocks. "If not so," he offered, "perhaps some scotch would be nice."

"Maybe," Revy sighed, "but ever since I had a shot of White Horse, I've stayed away from scotch. Tasted like what dirty socks smelled."

"Oh I wasn't talking about the blends," the proprietor said, going to a cask on the shelf. "Scotland has a fine collection of single malt varieties that might interest your palate." Getting out a glass, he poured a small amount of the contents into it, then presented the glass to Revy.

"Is this legal?" the Chinese woman asked, looking doubtful.

"Oh I've got a license to dispense samples."

Still looking doubtful, Revy decided to take a small sip… then coughed, surprised by the strength of the whisky. "Kinda… strong and smoky!" she choked.

Surprised, the proprietor again looked at the cask. "Oh dear," he said, "I've seem to have given you an _**Islay**_ scotch by mistake! I've should've given you one from Speyside." Getting a clean glass, he poured another sample, this time from another cask. "Here. Hopefully this'll be more to your liking."

Bracing herself, Revy took a sip of the new sample presented to her. "Still smoky… but not as much as the first one. Smoother, too. Kinda looks like Bacardi Gold as well." Giving the proprietor an appraising eye, Revy handed the glass back to him. "How much is this stuff you've given me."

The proprietor did some mental figuring. "Oh I believe about… £25.90 for a .750 liter bottle."

"Alright. How about giving me three bottles of that stuff?"

"Why thank you!" The man then packed three bottles into a bag and placed it on the counter. "Cash or charge?" he asked.

"Why not put it on this?" replied Revy, producing the debit card.

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

It took a couple minutes of talking to Sir Integra, but later that night, Revy carted the three bottles she purchased, along with two 'old fashioned' glasses and an ice bucket to a small study on the second floor, where she heard that Moria was in. When she arrived, she found her friend at a table reading a black book. "About time I found you," the pirate announced. "What's that you're reading?" Moria glanced up at her, but said nothing, continuing to read.

"Oh let me guess," Revy continued, "it's some light romance novel you've happened to run into and decided to have a look." Then the pirate's face took about a lecherous leer as she added, "Or knowing you, _**maybe **_it's a piece of lezzie smut you've happened upon and are now looking up as reference material for the next time you're in bed with Rally and Seras!" Sighing irritably, Moria placed a finger in the page she was reading and flashed the cover in Revy's face.

The disappointment was telling. "The Holy Bible?" grumbled Revy. "I should've known you were into that sort of thing!"

Moria just rolled her eyes as she continued to read from the sacred text, which happened to be the Book of Job. "Just because you've lost faith doesn't mean you can make fun of the fact I still have mine!" she grumbled. But then, she abruptly hugged the Bible as she sadly added, "But of late, I feel that my own faith has been shaken to the core." A sigh, "I was hoping that, reading about Job's trials, I might find some solution to my own crisis of faith in his example, but somehow coming up empty in the effort."

"Oh well, don't sweat it too much," Revy assured, placing two glasses filled with ice on the table. "Right now, let's have a little fun."

Dumbfounded, Moria just stared as Revy got out one of the bottles and opened it. "Pardon my for asking," she began, "but just what in the world _**are **_you doing?"

"What else?" replied Revy with a grin. "The two of us are going to get shit-faced drunk together, that's what!"

"Well… I appreciate the trouble you've gone through to have this… er… event made… but how are you going to explain this to Sir Integra?" Moria asked as the pirate began pouring the drinks.

"Don't worry about it, I cleared it with the boss lady beforehand," said Revy, "now don't be a fucking stick-in-the-mud and join me!" She then handed Moria a glass filled almost to the brim with scotch.

To her credit, Moria didn't object as she stared into the glass. "Oh well… if Sir Integra says it's alright, then I guess I should go along." Knowing what to expect, Moria began to cautiously sip.

"No, not that way!" Revy bellowed, startling her companion. As soon as Moria recovered, she saw the pirate drain her glass until all that was left was the ice. "Now you try!" Deciding to take a chance, Moria squared her shoulders and matched Revy's efforts. However, the end results were the same after her first attempt at drinking hard liquor – she ended up coughing and gagging, all the while Revy refilled her glass.

"Now that's wasn't so hard," the Chinese woman remarked.

"But the end result was the same the first time I drank scotch!" Moria complained, recovering.

"So you had this stuff before," Revy remarked.

"Why yes, but I rather not discuss the circumstances on why." Moria then eyed Revy and added, "So how long are we going to do this?"

"I dunno," Revy shrugged, "perhaps as long as the booze holds out." Moria didn't reply to that, taking another drink.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author's note – if any of you are wondering about some of the terms about scotch I mentioned, I would highly recommend renting 'Great Scotch Whisky' from Netflix, which not only describes some of the various bottlings of this liquor, but even a brief overview on Scottish history and how scotch figures into it.**

**On the next part, the night of drinking causes an adverse reaction for Moria, which causes her to face her demons – as well as an unexpected lesbian liaison with Revy! **

**Until part 6… LATER!**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES **


End file.
